


Brothers by Design

by gatekat



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Child Soldiers, Furry, Gen, Race: Dracon, Race: Felsin, Setting: Galactic Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Co-writer: Todd McCallNathan and Kell are most unique kittens, even for those in the Shadow Government's Kitten Commando program. But in this universe, a powerful mage has decided that he cannot stand by and let things continue as they are, even though it means defying Dracaena's government.





	1. Citadel Refugees

Kell woke in a very different place then he went to sleep in. The plain Citadel bed had been replaced by a much larger bed with a thick, luxurious mattress and thick, soft blankets. The other notable thing was that it had very natural smells, wood and stone primarily along with the natural fabrics of the sheets and blankets. The other thing Kell could smell was that there was someone in the room with him, and it wasn't someone he knew. It wasn't even someone who's scent fit in with the species he'd encountered before. He could hear the wind blow, which suggested that there was at least one window in the room, however there was no breeze which suggested that it was closed.

He remained still, faking sleep as his senses searched for any indication there was a window or opening that might afford him an escape.

"No need to fake sleep, little one." A deep, gentle voice said quietly. "I know you are awake."

"Guy's godda try." He opened his eyes and quickly took in the room and the winged dragon-kin much like his own flight-form, but not quite. This one had no mane and more obvious scale patters of deep sky blue. And of course he was much, much larger.

The room was much as it smelled, with the wood being the deep reddish wood of the furniture, the door and the shutters on the large window; and the stone being the stone walls and floor. The large comforter he was sleeping under was a deep sky blue with white and gold diamonds. The dragon-kin was about nine feet tall, dark blue with gray eyes and gold highlights in what was visible of visible of his wings.

"Of course." The Dracon smiled, clearly amused. "But no need to waste too much time on pretending."

"You're a Dracon?" He asked more quietly, trying to assess what such a creature would want to have to do with him.

"Yes, I am." The Dracon nodded. "Korim Al'Kar'Arador, though you may call me Korim." He said politely.

"Right." He nodded sharply. "What do you want me for?"

"You have far more potential than Citadel gives you credit for." Korim said simply. "And they do not treat you properly. No sentient being should be treated as a tool." He added firmly, and it was clear that he felt strongly about it.

"Can't say I disagree." He admitted cautiously, sitting up and taking a more full measure of his surroundings and the Dracon almost twice his height watching him.

"I am offering you a different place to grow up and explore your potential." Korim said simply. "But that is not a decision to be made quickly. Would you like breakfast now?" He offered easily.

"That would be good." He admitted.

"Breakfast will be up shortly." Korim nodded, after sending a quick mental note to the kitchen. "There is time if you wish to wash up before breakfast." Korim said neutrally, indicating a door on the far side of the room.

Kell thought about it for a second, then nodded and hopped from the bed to make quick work of getting the sleep and whatever else had happened out of his fur.

The bathroom was large, but not unusually so as Kell might have expected with the Dracon being almost twice his height. There was a large shower/air-jet stall, and a large whirlpool tub that would probably hold three or four people Kell's size. The floor was covered with white and blue swirled tiles, as was the wall to about shoulder height. Everything was clean white porcelain, except for the fixtures which were bright gleaming silver. Sitting on a shelf near the shower stall was a stack of clean fluffy blue towels, and folded neatly beside them was a dark blue button collar shirt, jeans and black sneakers in Kell's size.

He quickly stripped and slipped into the shower stall, giving it a quick look before getting the temperature right. He made a soft sound of pleasure at the rain of heat that soaked into his fur and threw his skin, swelling his sheath in response.

In the outer room, Korim smiled as he sensed the light pleasure coming from the young feline. He considered it a positive sign that the youngster allowed himself to relax that much. It meant he had gotten to him in time. He only hoped the other one faired as well.

Kell stayed under the water until he smelled breakfast, a very good smelling breakfast, reminded his stomach that it was not in a mood to be ignored.

Korim smiled figuring the youngster would come out in due course, so he quietly placed a spell around the breakfast tray to keep it warm and fresh while allowing the smells to continuing wafting into the bathroom.

He didn't have long to wait. The pre-adolescent Caracal-Servil mix was as interested as any kit in good smelling food. The kit's aura confirmed what he'd suspected, Kell hadn't eaten in several days.

"You look as though you enjoyed that." Korim smiled approvingly. "Your breakfast arrived while you showering." He said indicating the covered tray that was sitting on small table with a chair in front of it.

He hesitated a moment, torn between expecting this to be a trap of some kind, or a test, and his hunger that quickly won out.

"A long hot shower isn't something I've gotten in a while." Kell explained, somehow managing to talk between bites without slowing how quickly he wolfed it down.

"That would explain it." Korim nodded, as he casually watched the youngster. He made use of other senses so as to be able to watch, without giving the appearance of staring. He was still studying this kit to get a better feeling for what his potentials were. He'd gone to Citadel planning to take the SunFire kit, when this one had caught his eye. Now he had to figure out exactly why that had been the case.

"If you're still hungry." Korim said encouragingly, when the kit had just about cleaned off the tray. "More is available." He offered. He'd been uncertain how much this little one would want, or would accept. He had no real experience in dealing with Felsin youngsters, especially ones who were only partly Felsin.

Kell licked his whiskers back, debating for a moment between the desire to eat as much as he could while it was on offer, and not eating so much that he would be weighted down.

"Yes, I am." He nodded slightly, not questioning for now the quality of the food or this strange place and it's stranger master that was seemingly kind to him for no reason.

"It will be along shortly." Korim nodded, signaling the kitchen again. With a few minutes there was a knock at the door, and then a reddish-brown Dracon in light gray robes entered the room. He deftly removed the empty tray and replaced it with fresh one that smelled as good as the first.

"Thank you, Delmak." He said politely, as the younger Dracon bowed politely and left the room and Kell dug in with nearly as much enthusiasm as the first.

"Where is here?" Kell almost surprised him by asking between bites.

"Castle Tal'Arador on Draconea." Korim explained easily. "My home, and yours now." He smiled warmly, catching the youth by surprise again.

"Okay, so what do I do here?"

"That is something we'll have to figure out." Korim replied easily. "Once we have a better understanding of what your talents and potentials are, as well as what interests you, then we can make a decision. But I think it safe to say, it will be going to school for something. Which is what kits your age normally do."

"Kits my age?" Kell cocked his head at the Dracon, something akin to amusement in his eyes. "I'm not even a year old."

"Really?" Korim said, being the one surprised for a change. "You don't look or act a year old. I knew your were younger than you appeared, but I didn't quite figure on that young." He said thoughtfully.

"Gen 0's tend to mess up those rules." He snickered a bit.

"Yes, they do." Korim nodded. To tell the truth he was surprised to find that Kell was Gen 0. He had figured the kit to be a Gen 1 like SunFire. "However, I very much doubt you would enjoy the daily routine of a normal one year old." He chuckled softly. "I do, however, think we can find something around here that would interest you."

"Just about everything, except being bossed around."

"We'll try to keep to a minimum of that." Korim grinned, having never been fond of being bossed around himself. "However, being given direction during the learning process is quite normal. Hopefully, that will not strike you as 'being bossed around.' "

"Not if it makes sense." He nodded more seriously. "Or they aren't screaming at me."

"Screaming is not teaching." Korim said equally seriously. "If it doesn't make sense, the best thing to do is ask."

Kell nodded quietly, accepting that this Dracon had a different idea of what was appropriate than the SG.

"But that will wait." He smiled. "Would you like a tour of the castle when you've finished with breakfast?" Korim offered easily, though it was clear that Kell didn't have to accept if he didn't want to. Or it would have been if the kit had any concept of being able to refuse a master without penalties involved. Penalties that even unknown, Kell wasn't inclined to face.

Besides, he did want to look around.

"That sounds great." He smiled slightly at the much bigger male.

"Excellent." Korim nodded. "When you're ready." He said casually, as he tried to judge if the kit was done with breakfast or no. The answer became obvious when the kit stood and covered the plate again with the lid that had kept it warm on the way down.

"This way then." Korim smiled, stood and opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway, he gestured for Kell to follow. Like the room the hallway was constructed from a very solid looking gray stone, with thick dark blue carpeting covering the floor. As they walked, they passed a number of intricate woven tapestries hanging on the walls breaking up the gray stone with rich, vibrant color. "Each tapestry is an image from history." The larger male explained, and then smiled. "But mostly they are here because the castle needs a color other than gray, and because my sister is most skilled at weaving. Please, feel free to ask any questions that you have." He said encouragingly. "Even if I can't answer them right now, there is no harm in asking."

Kell regarded him suspiciously for a moment, then decided it couldn't hurt too much.

"Why build a home that needs so much decoration?"

"We build with stone because it was the most durable material at the time." He explained. "It also responds best to enchantments of protection and defense. This castle was built in a very different time. Heartrock, which this castle is made of, is the strongest of all, however, its natural color is gray." He smiled.

"Oh." He nodded, still not sure why the natural color mattered, but not really caring about it too much either.

"Decorating is something many people do with their homes." Korim smiled. "This is simply a bigger home." He said as they crossed to a broad balcony. The view from the balcony was somewhat breathtaking as it looked out over a vast sparkling mountain range, and it was clear that the Castle was high in the mountains. "The Diamondscale Mountain Range, home of my family for many generations."

He had to stop there as he realized that Kell had frozen, his fur spiked and eyes wide. Awe was radiating off him in a nearly palatable wave, the fear a much more subdued note.

"Are you alright, little one?" The Dracon asked very gently, honest concern in his voice. The awe he could understand, but the fear needed to be addressed. Especially if it was fear of heights.

"Yes." Kell answered reflexively, still staring out, mostly up at the sky and out at the open expanses. "I've never been outside before." He whispered softly.

"Never?" Korim asked in surprise. "Then there are many wonders awaiting you." He said gently. "Perhaps when you are a little more settled, we will go see some other remarkable views." He offered. "Would you like that?" He asked, with no hint in his voice as to there being an answer he preferred.

Kell took some effort to pull his attention away from the scene and back to the Dracon speaking to him.

"Yes, I would." He nodded, looking back at the open sky again

"Then we will plan to do that." Korim said easily, and then waited for awhile leting the kit look out for a time. "You may come back later, if you like." He offered quietly. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Yes, sure." Kell nodded and followed the Dracon, stealing several more glances outside before it disappeared.

"It will still be there when you get back to it." Korim said reassuringly, as they walked down a stone staircase heading into the lower part of the castle. They passed numerous Dracons of different colors and sizes, all of home nodded deferentially to Korim as they passed. "This is the dining hall." Korim explained as they entered a large open room with large wooden tables covered in fancily decorated tablecloths. It looked as though the place could probably seat one or two hundred Dracons. There was a large rectangular table on a raised platform in the front of the hall, with a larger, more decorated chair behind it near the middle. Eleven other chairs were spread out evenly to either side of the big chair. "Everyone takes their meals here, unless there is a good reason not to."

"I understand." Kell nodded easily.

"The kitchen is staffed round the clock, because of the varying schedules our scholars and researchers are on. There are four main mealtimes, when you will find the majority of the castle here." He explained as the walked through passing a group of light blue Dracons who had just entered carrying meal trays. "But it is rare to find no one here."

"I can eat anytime." He said easily. "How long is day here?"

"Twenty eight hours." Korim said easily. "A bit longer than your used to."

"Easily shifted too." He nodded with the easy manner of a warrior.

"I'm sure." He nodded as he opened a door into a large multistory room. "As a student you'll probably be here a great deal." He smiled as he gestured the books and scrolls that stretched for four stories up and out of sight in every other direction. "This is the primary library of Tal'Arador."

"What are all these?" He asked, forgetting his place for a moment as he stared at what he was sure he'd never seen before.

"You don't know what books are?" Korim asked, a bit surprised. Though it was clear that it was just surprise, not that Kell had actually done something wrong.

The kit worried his lip as he thought. "Not that I can remember."

"Well, books are the form of record keeping that preceded the computer." Korim explained easily. "Do you know how to read?" He asked, wondering if the SG would've used that as some form of control.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded easily. "I had a lot of lessons on the computer."

"That's good." Korim nodded. "Then the books will present no problem, though you'll probably find them slow compared to a computer. But they have their own appeal, at least to some they do." He smiled as they walked through the library. "These are scrolls." He said pointing to one of the rolls of tied parchment. "They are the predecessors to books, and are very old."

"Why not just convert it all to computer, and book for those who want that?"

"Because many of these books are more than just words on paper." He explained easily. "Some of them have magic woven into them that is part of the teaching, and magic does not record well on computer."

"Magic?" Kell looked at him blankly.

"The SG would not have taught you about magic." Korim nodded. "Most of them do not understand. Simply put magic is a way to make reality adjust to your will. In that respect it is the brother to science and technology, but magic is much older." He explained. "A simple example. Creo Lux." He intoned and a small ball of light appeared in the passage way before them, shining brightly as it stayed three feet in front of them and at the focus of Kell's considerable attention. "The creation of a light source where there wasn't one before."

"Why wouldn't they want to use something _that_ useful?"

"Lack of the Gift mostly." Korim said easily. "But also there is the problem that those with the gift rarely are blindly obedient the way the SG likes." He chuckled lightly. "It tends to encourage individuality and thinking for yourself, and I think you know what they think about that."

"Yes." He made a face. "So not everyone can use magic?"

"No, not everyone." Korim nodded. "And much like more mundane talents, not everyone who can use it, can use it to the same degree. Some never get past creating little balls of light, while others can provide light to an entire city. That's just an example, of course, there a great many things beyond the creation of light."

Kell though for a moment. "As many thing as technology can create?"`

"As many, though not necessarily the same things." He nodded. "There are reasons for using one instead of the other in some situations. And there are things that can be done one way and not the other. Technology has the big advantage that almost anyone can use something created by it. However, there are some things it still does not do."

"Like reliably create loyal soldiers." He snickered.

"Well, certainly not very bright ones." Korim chuckled. "Loyalty is easy, unless you need them to be able to think, plan and react to unexpected situations."

"What use would those kind be?" Kell glanced up.

"I believe the old term was 'cannon fodder'." Korim shook his head. "For battles were numbers are the important thing."

"Those exist?"

"They are less common than they used to be." Korim agreed. "Because few wars are fought by armies on the ground now. Most wars are decided in space, where numbers of soldiers are not nearly as important as the number and quality of ships."

"Which require skill and intelligence to man." The youth nodded easily.

"And the ability to respond to the unexpected." Korim nodded. "Because space combat is almost the definition of the word 'unexpected'. " He chuckled. "No, drone soldiers are only really useful in ground combat."

"So what about snipers?" He asked curiously. "Are they of any use in the real world?"

"Very useful in special ops, as I understand it." He nodded. "But a sniper would be impossible to create with such unthinking loyalty. The profession requires far too many judgment calls and decisions in the field." The Dracon said easily, as they exited the library. "And you have far more potential than a simple sniper. That is only the edge of what you are capable of."

"It is?" Kell looked at him, half really wanting to know, half still suspicious.

"Yes, it is." Korim nodded. "Even without proper testing I can see that. But then intelligence and drive open many possibilities, regardless of what other talents may be possessed. Possibilities that the SG would've ignored, or more likely would never have seen."

Kell fell silent for a long time as he mulled that idea over and realized that he really didn't have a clue what he wanted to do. "Oh."

"There's no need for you to decide now." Korim said gently. "Even mages don't become apprentices until they're older. You have plenty of time to explore possibilities, and decide what truly interests you." He smiled. "To find out what you enjoy is at least as important as what you are good at."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Sounds like I'll have a lot of work to do."

"Well, not all work." Korim corrected gently. "Part of being young is having fun and enjoying yourself. Indeed, having fun is at least as important as working. It keeps the mind fresh and alert."

Kell nodded again, accepting the statement without actually understanding it in the least.

"I'm sure the SG did not explain the concept of fun to you." Korim nodded. "And it is difficult to explain. Though generally fun is something you do because you like doing it, not because anyone tells you to, nor because it accomplishes a particular goal. In fact many things that are fun do not seem to accomplish anything at all."

"That sounds very strange." He murmured.

"If you've never done it, I'm sure it does." Korim agreed, as he opened the door to another large room. "I'm sure this is more familiar." He said as the entered a gym were a number of Dracons were practicing wooden staff combat. "While most of us are not physical warriors, we do try to keep our bodies in shape and maintain at least some minimum knowledge of physical self-defense."

"That makes sense." He nodded easily. "You never know when you will need to protect yourself, or from what."

"Very true." He nodded, as they walked past a class of a half dozen Dracons practicing unarmed combat. "Or with what for that matter. Which is why we try to practice flexibility in combat style. The problem with focusing on a single weapon is that you may not always have it."

"That's where thinking comes in too." Kell chuckled. "But as long as you know how to fight with your body, you won't be without some protection."

"Very true." He nodded, as they exited the gym. "Though most of the residents simply prefer to not get into fights in the first place. They are scholars not warriors." He smiled. "Of course, most of those scholars have the weapon of magic available, so they are not really unarmed."

"I bet." Kell chuckled. "Did you find out what I was intended for?"

"To be honest, no." Korim shook his head. "Though if you wish to know, I'm sure we can find out. What was intended isn't really important, since you will choose your path, not them."

"Kinda wondering about sleeper-weapon stuff." He said quietly. "I know I'm a Gen 0, and didn't turn out as intended. There's not real telling what's buried in here." He tapped his head.

"If you wish, we can have our mind-healer check to be sure there's nothing lingering." Korim offered, as he made a mental note to ask the Cover Operations Ministry to look into the matter.

"N-no. That's okay."

"Of course, that is your choice." Korim said easily. He'd felt the programming activate, and realized it would have to be dealt with in time. He opened a door and led the way into a wide open courtyard with carefully planted and sculpted bushes, with flowering plants between. The air of the garden was cool with a light breeze that carried the scent of many different flowers. "This is the garden of Tal'Arador, and one of the most peaceful places here."

"Wow," he blinked, his nose twitching rapidly at all the new and different scents. "I didn't know there were so many useful plants."

"Useful for many different things." Korim smiled, as they walked through the garden. "Some are useful simply in that they are pleasant to the eyes and to the nose."

Kell shot the much bigger male a bewildered look. "They aren't for poisons and healing?"

"Any plants for poisons and healing are grown in a more secure place." He smiled. "Most of these are decorative, though some also have food value."

He nodded again, even more confused than before. On a level he could see the attractiveness of the flowers, but it was very difficult to comprehend that that was their _only_ purpose for being here.

"Beauty makes it easy for people to relax." Korim explained. "This is a place for laying aside worries and cares." He said as they reach the edge of large area of sand with a few stones disturbing the ripples of sand. All the pathways went around the sand, and a few Dracons were sitting on benches around the edge, apparently watching the sand.

"Oh." Kell looked at the strange behavior, accepting it as a Dracon thing for the time being.

"A sand garden." Korim explained. "It's used for meditation, and to remind us that a small change can have much wider effects." He smiled as one of the Dracons placed another stone, causing the ripples to change flowing outward.

It was hypnotic in a strange way, but it was seriously unsettling as well. It felt a bit like time was trying to freeze, and that set off all sorts of flight reactions in Kell's mind.

"Perhaps we should continue on." Korim urged gently, noting the flight reaction, and gently guiding Kell away from the garden. "Are you alright?" He asked gently once they were out of the room.

"Yes," he nodded weakly but quickly pulled himself together. "I'm fine."

"Just remember, if something's bother you, it's okay to say so." Korim said gently. "I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It's just ... creepy in there." He tried to explain something he didn't even begin to understand. "Like time was trying to stand still."

"In a sense, that's the idea behind meditation." Korim explained easily. "To step away from hurry and chaos of life so that one can put things in balance. But I can see where that would seem creepy to one whose life has probably been little but constant activity."

"Since well before I woke up." Kell nodded.

"Before you woke up?" Korim asked curiously. He got the impression the kit was referring to before he was born, but that wasn't possible even for the Gen 0's. There was no awareness before the tank opened, for it to be otherwise could lead to dangerous repercussions.

"Yeah, I remember all the data downloads they did." He shrugged. "And a few odds and ends too."

"Very unusual." Korim said thoughtfully. "Though I can see where it would make something as quiet as a stone garden seem creepy." He said as they passed a room from which loud banging could be heard. It sounded like metal striking metal. "The room behind this door is our smithy, where tools and weapons are forged. It's rather hot and noisy, so you might not want to go in, but we can if you'd like to." He offered easily.

"I think I'll pass." He smiled slightly.

"Not my favorite place either." The Dracon smiled, as they passed it by, and continued down further through the castle until the reached another door, behind which was what appeared to be a small lake in the middle of the castle. There was a bubbling in the center of the lake as if a fountain was just about to turn on. "This is the source of the castle's water, drawn from underground streams in the heart of the mountain." He said as they entered the cool, damp chamber.

"Very cool." Kell murred, feeling the sudden urge to dive in and swim.

"Swimming pool is upstairs." Korim smiled, clearly amused. "Though you're not the first person to feel an urge to dive in."

"Swimming?" Kell looked up, uncertain for a moment as he cross referenced the word to it's meaning. "Oh. Don't think I've done that before."

"The SG didn't teach you to swim?" Korim asked surprised. "What a strange oversight on a world with so much water. But that's easily remedied. It's a good skill to have, even on as dry a world as this one."

"I like a deep cold bath." He grinned, seriously considering why he wasn't the least bit worried about it and why the sparkling water was so entrancing.

"Not that's interesting." Korim said curiously. "Most felines I've known prefer long hot baths. But then you're not like most I've known." He smiled, with a note of approval in his voice.

"I'm not like any ever created." Kell grinned unrepentantly.

"I knew that when I saw you." Korim smiled back, and led the way out of the water chamber, keeping an eye on this kit who couldn't swim but still seemed very drawn to deep water.

"This is the swimming pool." Korim smiled gesturing to the open square pool that was also bubbling in the middle. However this pool was open to the sky and there probably a good dozen Dracons swimming in it.

It wasn't as enticing as the spring had been, but Kell could still feel his entire body all but vibrating in desire to be in that cool water to paddle around.

"You really do have an interest in the water." Korim chuckled. "I think we need to get you swimming lessons, sooner rather than later. Even if it isn't the usual for the not quite one year old set." He chuckled, with a grin.

"Why not now?" Kell asked, noticing that the Dracons were naked, taking out any need for special clothes.

"Well, I'll have to see if one of the swimming instructors is available." He smiled, as he mentally checked with the three Water Clan members who taught swimming at the Castle. After a moment he nodded. "Varia will be available in an hour, she's teaching a class on intermediate Aquam forms at the moment. Shall we finish the tour and meet her then?"

"Sure." Kell nodded easily with a last longing look at the water.

"It's only an hour." He smiled. "You might like where we're headed next, seeing how much you liked the view from the east wall." He grinned , as they walked. Eventually, they walked through two massive steel-bound wooden doors that opened at Korim's touch. There was a breeze blowing through the room, and a massive archway at the far end of the room seemed open to the sky. "This is our hangar where we land everything that flies from planes to dragons to Aurum students doing their first solo flight." There were several planes present, all of them very sleek, advanced fighter types.

"Aurum students?" Kell asked absently, most of his attention on that opening to blueness that seemed to stretch forever.

"Students of Air Magic." Korim clarified. "Aurum is the arcane word for it." He said as they walked across the huge room toward the opening. Mountains in the far distance became visible as they got closer to the opening.

"Oh, wow." All other thoughts vanished from Kell's mind as he took in the expanses with no barriers between him and the open sky. He desperately wanted to leap into that openness despite knowing it was fatal and he didn't want to die.

"I can take you gliding if you'd like, Kell." Korim offered, spreading his blue and gold wings.

Kell fought a very visible internal war between trust and desire. He _wanted_ to go, badly, but it was a lot to put in the hands of someone he barely knew and didn't understand.

Korim stood silently, and Kell work out his decision. There were sometimes when you had to stand back and let a kit sort out his own feelings.

The silence turned out to be the right choice.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kell let the tension and uncertainty go with his choice made.

"Excellent." Korim smiled approvingly as he picked up the smaller tom, so that Kell's back was to Korim's chest. With the beating of powerful wings and a tingle of ambient magic he lifted into the sky with the small Caracal-Servil held close to his chest as he climbed so that Kell could see the entire castle from above. The polished gray stone glittered brightly in morning sun with blue and gold banners flying from the parapets.

"Oh wow." Kell murmured for the tenth time in as many minutes. Despite the point of interest being the castle, he barely gave them more than a glance. His real interest was in the cragged natural wonders all around.

Spotting the kit's interest, Korim swooped gently over toward one of the craggy peaks to give Kell a closer look. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." He said quietly, as they descended to get a closer look at a trio of half-lion, half-eagle creatures hunting large mountain sheep. "Even though your world has them, I daresay you haven't seen hunting griffons before."

"They aren't supposed to be real." Kell's eyes widened in surprise without a trace of fear.

"Oh, they're very real." Korim smiled. "Many things that the SG wish were not real are." He said chuckling, as they moved closer, though Korim stayed far enough back not to disturb them.

"Like Dracon mages that walk into Citadel and just waltz off with kittens?" He snickered without taking his eyes off the animals or scenery.

"I expected they're still having fits about that one." He chuckled. "Though I don't believe its been done before."

"And again?" He asked, wanting to look at the Dracon but knowing it was pointless with their positions.

"I'm not aware of anyone doing it since." Korim chuckled. "Though I'm not the only mage capable of the feat. Just the first to do it."

"Maybe someone will. There are a lot of kits in there that need the help."

"Yes, there are." Korim nodded. "But directly interfering in the affairs of another world is not something the Council approves of." he said quietly.

"So why me?" Kell asked quietly. "I'm hardly the only Gen 0 that's been in that place."

"You were the one I noticed." Korim said quietly, hesitant to admit the kit's rescue had been secondary, but also unwilling to lie. "You were not the only kit I rescued that night."

"SwiftClaw." Kell didn't really guess.

"A very good guess." Korim said surprised. "What made you think it was him?"

"I'm always getting compared to their other major problem kit." He snickered. "It makes sense if you grabbed me, you'd grab him too."

"So the two of you have never met then?" Korim asked curiously.

"I've bumped into him a couple times, but not anything more." He admitted.

"Not surprising." Korim smiled. "They probably didn't want the two you encouraging each other."

"Yeah, we were both considered an escape risk." Kell grinned fondly at the memory of finding that tidbit out.

"And given an opportunity to work together, you very likely would have." Korim nodded. "But they would've been very careful about when they allowed you to do more than 'bump into each other'."

"Given at least one time it was when we were both out without permission, yeah." Kell snickered as one of the griffons made a sharp dive, sending up a cloud of snow when it impacted.

"That probably unnerved them a great deal." Korim chuckled, as he banked to the back side of the griffons' mountain where a mountain stream cascaded off a high rock cliff in a shimmering waterfall to the rocks below. The cold mist sprayed high into the air refracting the sunlight into rainbows.

"Wow. Just ... wow." Kell breathed again.

"I thought you might like it." Korim rumbled, as they hovered just close enough to the falls to feel some of the mist, without getting drenched.

"Yes." Kell whispered, his throat tight with sensations he couldn't describe but thought he liked a lot.

"This is what living should feel like." Korim said softly. "At least some of the time."

"Oh." He murmured, enthralled by the idea of feeling like this regularly.

"This is also an example of having fun." He rumbled encouragingly.

"Oh." He flicked his ears a bit more in the cool spray. "I like."

"Care to take a closer look?" Korim offered. "We can land by the pool."

"Yes." He grinned, a little more eager and tried not to squirm too much.

A few moments later, the Dracon touched down on the rock ledge surrounding the splashing pool. "Here you go." He said, gently setting the small tom down and watched as he once again stopped himself from jumping into the icy cold water.

"Oh, this feels _good_." Kell rumbled as his hands scooped up the freezing water and let it trickle down his arms, watching it fall back into the pool in fascination.

Korim watched quietly as the kit played, taking the time to get a better look a the youngsters potential. Based on his reactions and behaviors so far, Korim very strongly suspected talent for water and air magic, among other things.

When he thought about it, he rather hoped Kell had SwiftClaw's expected lifespan. The kit simply had too many gifts he could already find despite Kell's strange effect on the senses that he would need the long centuries to explore them all.

So far though it was impossible to be sure with Gen 0's though the NightBlades had shown no signs of aging in some fifty years. He decided that swimming lesson could wait until Kel tired of playing, or it was lunch time, which ever came first.

As it turned out, Kell's fascination with the water came first, sending the kit head first into a smooth dive into the icy water.

There was a momentary panic on Korim's part before he realized that the kit was swimming quite well, and hardly noticing the cold at all. He chuckled watching the kit play in the pool, as considered what a contrast he had in the two kits; one fire and one water, though both had a connection to air. Both of them also had a great many other talents as well. The important question would be, could they get along.

For good or ill, it would be a question that would be answered soon.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kell had no trouble spotting the other Felsin kit in the grand dinning room. Between height and coloration and simply being furry, they both stood out quite well here.

Nathan was talking with a deep red Dragon over lunch, when he spotted Kell walking across the room with Korim. He smiled and waved, though it was difficult to say who he was waving at.

"Seems a good time for the two of you to get acquainted." Korim suggested gently.

"At least he's in a good mood." Kell nodded easily and moved towards the other kit that looked a year or so younger than he was.

"He was no happier than you were there." Korim said easily, just before they reached the table. "Hello, Nathan. How did your morning go?"

"Fine, Korim. All sorts of neat things in the forge." The Tiger kit grinned. "Delros was just telling me about some of the cool stuff he's made." He said, before looking at Kell. "Kell, right?" He asked.

"Yap," the spotted sandy-furred kit nodded and took the next seat over.

"Nathan." He said, introducing himself. "Guess it figures the two big troublemakers would end up in the same place." He snickered. "And they tried so hard to keep us at opposite ends of the base."

"Not that it worked all that well." Kell snickered. "They never did figure out that the best way to get something to happen was to say we couldn't."

"I overheard one of the instructors saying that we were setting new records for breaking restriction to quarters." Nathan chuckled. "He just didn't say who was ahead."

"Probably changed every week." Kell snickered.

"Bet they're turning the base upside down trying to figure out where we are." Nathan smirked. "Again."

"And loose _all_ their color when they find out."

"I don't think they'll be figuring out just where we went any time soon." Nathan snickered. "But they'll probably waste lots of time combing the area around Citadel."

"Which is that much energy they can't devote to more destructive pursuits." Kell joined in the amusement.

"And we're out of there, for good this time." Nathan said, with a grateful smile for Korim.

"You two knew each other?" Kell shifted his glance between the unlikely pair.

"He showed me around before you woke up." Nathan clarified. "Then he left me with the metalsmith, while he showed you around."

"We had never met before." Korim nodded. "He was at least as surprised as you were to wake up here."

"That's putting it mildly." Nathan snorted. "Though anywhere was better than another day of blind-obedienceville."

"You got that right." Kell agreed with feeling. "It's going to be fun messing with their lives from the outside."

"That will happen in time." Korim said gently. "But they are not your concern for now." He said firmly. "When you are older, and properly trained then there will be time for settling scores."

"All right." Kell accepted it quietly, absently curious about when the food would arrive.

A curiosity that was settled few minutes later by trays appearing in front of them in a sparkle of lights, causing Nathan to jump back and Kell to fluff up in alarm, instantly as far away from the sudden light show as Nathan,

"Nothing to be alarmed about, Nathan, Kell." Korim reassured the startled kits. "Merely a bit of translocation to reduce the number of people necessary to serve meals."

"Warn a guy before something like that happens." Nathan murmured as he sat down, the good smells doing much to alleviate his alarm and Kell's. It still took the lanky kit a bit longer to settle, eyeing the trays suspiciously before hunger and Nathan's acceptance won out and he sat back down to dig in.

"It may arrive strangely, but at least it doesn't taste like the cafeteria." Nathan whispered to Kell, between bites. Even if he was predisposed to trust Dracons, he still wasn't sure about people in authority.

"You got that." He grinned back in the same low tone. "Much better."

"And we don't seem to get in trouble for asking questions." Nathan commented. "I was always getting in trouble for that."

Kell had to snicker. "I usually got it for informing them when they got something wrong. And for not paying attention to their incessant yammering about obedience."

"The obedience one got me more than once too." Nathan grinned. "Or asking 'why' when they tell me to do something."

"My favorite reply to a stupid order was 'when it makes sense'." That stumped them for a while. Or I'd do the exact opposite, if that worked." He giggled between all but inhaling the meal.

"I never tried doing the exact opposite, I was prone to just refusing to follow the order." He chuckled. "Not counting the time I grabbed the instructors bullhorn and yelled back at him."

"About a month ago?" Kell grinned at him.

"Sounds about right." Nathan grinned back.

"I was wondering why they suddenly got so possessive of those things." He couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I'd thought of it."

"I think they were afraid I'd given the others dangerous ideas." He chuckled. "That was what they were always worrying about, me being a bad influence."

"Same here." Kell nodded. "Most of the time they kept me in solitary. At least when they could."

"Yeah, I didn't see many people either." Nathan nodded. "And I think we still managed to bump into each other on several occasions." He chuckled.

"Yap, we did. Pretty much every time I got out of my 'room'." He made a face. "More like a cell if you ask me."

"Well, that's pretty much what mine was." Nathan nodded. "Nothing like the huge room I've got here. Seems almost wasteful to have that much space for one person." Nathan chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen my room yet, but I've been kind of distracted by the outside."

"Neither of you has." Korim said quietly. "Those rooms are guest rooms, just until we get you settled."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Nathan nodded.

"I could probably live in that water room." Kell grinned mischievously. "That was one seriously incredible feeling."

"I liked the outside pool better." Nathan said easily. "Though a lake in a mountain valley would be nice too." He said softly.

"Outside pool?" Kell perked up. "Oh and there is a really nice waterfall and pool on the mountain not far from here.

"You must have gone flying." Nathan grinned. "I'll have to do that sometime. But yeah, if you go up a few levels and out back there's a big natural pool that's spring fed. Of course, there's also the indoor pool, but I like the outdoor one better."

"Oh, that sounds _so_ awesome." Kell was nearly trembling with eagerness. "You know how to swim?"

"Been swimming most of my life." Nathan grinned. "Used to be a rare day that I didn't end up in the water at some point. But that was before the SG." He said quietly.

"And can start again now." Kell rumbled softly despite his smile. "Besides, if you don't, I'll drag you up there to go swimming with me."

"I'd kind of been planning to anyway, but since you asked so nice, okay." Nathan replied with a wise-ass smirk and got one in return.

"Maybe we'll get out to that waterfall sometime too, when we don't have to rely on Dracon wings."

"That'd be cool." Nathan nodded. "That's what air magic is for." He grinned.

"Among other things." Korim nodded.

"Or a VTOL flitter." Kell added, less comfortable with magic than the others.

"Also a possibility." Korim nodded. "Though the small landing space would require an expert pilot."

"We'll work something out." Nathan said confidently.

"We always manage to." Kell chuckled a bit, full and content and slightly disappointed that he'd forgotten to really taste the meal.

At that point a small dark blue Dracon in blue and gray robes came up to Korim. "Lord Korim, the Castellan wishes to speak with you." He said respectfully.

"Davon, please tell the Castellan that I will be available for her later this evening, after dinner." Korim said easily, though it was clear that he wasn't really looking forward to the conversation.

"Sire, she insists on speaking to you now. Imperial Privilege." He said nervously.

"She's claiming Privilege? Shards and shells." Korim muttered. "Very well, I'll go speak with her. Davon, I'm leaving these two new arrivals in your care until I return." He said and then turned to Kell and Nathan. "I have to attend to some business that will not wait. But Davon can serve as your guide, and answer questions in my absence. " He said, with a note of apology in his voice. "I will see both of you at dinner, if not sooner." He said as he stood.

"See you later then." Nathan said easily, as he looked over the young Dracon. Nathan wasn't sure but he didn't think Davon was much older than his teens.

"Is the meal over?" Kell asked quietly, watching the elder Dracon leave.

 "Only if you're full." Davon said easily, as he sat down with them. "If you watch, you'll see that not everyone arrives or leaves at exactly the same time. The basic rule is to come in when you're hungry, and leave when you're satisfied. Unless you get a good conversation going, in which case you hang around for several hours over a hot mug of whatever you happen to enjoy."

"I'm nicely full." Kell nodded easily and glanced at Nathan.

"So am I." Nathan smiled. "Two meals in a row." He chuckled. "Usually I manage to lose one for some misbehavior or another."

"If not both." Kell snorted. "And the food here is _way_ better."

"The cooks will appreciate the compliment." Davon said easily. "Lord Korim assigned me to be your guide in his absence, was there anywhere you wished to go or see?" The teenager asked politely. "I may not have all the answers like his Lordship, but I'll answer any questions as best I can."

"I wanted to see that outside pool." Kell grinned. "Catch a swim with Nathan maybe."

"Good idea." Nathan grinned agreement.

"That would be this way, if you'll follow me." He said guiding the two young kits through the castle, and out a door in the back of the castle which led to a set of carved steps in the rock of the mountain. Climbing the steps they came to a broad and deep ledge on the mountain face that was currently in bright sunlight. There was a pool of cool clear water fed by water melting from the mountains side and running down to collect in the pool. A number of Dracons both male and female sunning themselves on the wide stone ledge around the pool. Like around the indoor pool, none of the Dracons were wearing any clothing.

"Oh, you were right." Kell rumbled eagerly and made quick work of stripping his clothing and set it in a neat pile out of the way before making a delighted bolt for the cold water.

Nathan took a little more time undressing before he followed Kell into the pool. The water was cool, but not nearly as cold as might be expected from mountain run-off. Davon followed at more leisurely pace, watching the two kits from the water's edge as they swam and splashed and behaved like normal youngsters so unlike their first few hours.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Here you are." Korim smiled as he opened the solid wooden door for the kits. The room inside was as large as one of the guest rooms but it had two plain but very comfortable looking beds, covered with thick soft covers and fluffy pillows. There were also two desk and chair sets, two dressers and two footlockers, one at the end of each bed. There was a closet on each side of the room with appropriate sized robes and a coat hanging in it. Light was provided by a globe hanging from the ceiling.

"You can adjust the amount of light my turning this knob." Korim explained, demonstrating the full range of light from very dim, to full sunlight. "The bathroom is through that door." He pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room from the hallway door. "Any questions, anything missing that you need?" He asked in a voice that encouraged asking.

Kell made a very fast circuit around the room, checking the few things not visible before answering.

"Room's incredible." He smiled at Korim.

"Yeah, its great." Nathan smiled looking around. "Any chance of getting a computer in here?" He asked politely.

Korim blinked. "Of course, you are kits of the modern age." He smiled. "I'll have a computer ordered for you. It may take a few days to get it."

"Thank you." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Kell added, grateful Nathan had asked for it. "Is there a Galacnet link here?"

"There will be." Korim smiled. "We're not far from one of the major nodes on Draconea, so a link will be easy."

"Way cool." Nathan grinned broadly, glad that Kell had remembered to ask about that.

"Definitely." Kell's grin widened. "We have some serious catching up to do on the outside world."

"Yes you do." Korim nodded. "Neither of you has had much exposure to the real world, if any." He said, thinking to himself that perhaps a trip to the capitol might be a good educational experience, in a few months when things had calmed down. And more importantly when the Council had calmed down. A good share of them had their robes in a bunch because of what he had done.

"Did you get in much trouble?" Kell asked hesitantly.

"What makes you think I'm in trouble, Kell?" Korim asked curiously, honestly wondering how the little one would know.

"There was lunch. She was clearly upset enough to do something unheard of to summon you." He explained, his eyes on the floor. "I don't know the titles, but it was kinda obvious she ranks you. And you've been ... thoughtful ... since you got back."

Korim nodded, and gestured to the two kits to sit down. "You're correct, the Council is not happy with me." He said once they were sitting. "In this case, the Castellan was speaking as her Majesty's representative on the Council. I have been ordered to explain my actions to the Council at the next meeting."

"It's about us, isn't it?" Nathan asked quietly.

"That it is." Korim admitted. "But it is not your responsibility, it is mine. I chose to break with tradition and bring outsiders to Tal'Arador. Now I must convince them that I am right."

"What happens to us if you can't?" Kell asked quietly, his fear pushed aside by plans to deal with that fallout.

"You will be returned to Felsinor and turned over to the authorities there who handle orphans." He said quietly, and then looked at them both very seriously. "Do you want to stay here?" He asked, looked at them with deep gold eyes that seemed to look right through them. There was no doubt that the only answer he wanted was an honest one, no guessing what he wanted them to say.

"Yes." Kell said without hesitation or doubt.

"Yes." Nathan said with equal certainty. "If we go back to an orphanage we'll end up right back where we were."

"Then I will find a way to make sure that you can stay." He promised. "I did not rescue the two of you, simply to see you end up back there." He said firmly. "I am still Al'Kar'Arador, and the council needs to remember that." He said firmly. "Do not worry yourselves, I have faced worse than a petulant Council and triumphed."

"Good." Kell nodded, still uneasy but willing to push it to the background for now along with the planning for if things went wrong. "Anywhere is better than where we were."

"Definitely." Nathan agreed, unhappy at the thought of losing the second best place he'd ever been. But he figured he'd just have to trust the big Dracon to handle things.

"Now that that's settled, perhaps you'd both like to see something quite impressive." He smiled. "Seeing as you've both enjoyed the scenery here, I think you'll like it." He said, as he gestured for them to follow.

"This sounds good." Nathan grinned.

"More impressive than the water room?" Kell asked curiously and followed along without complaint, at a loss what it could be.

"Well, such things are very subjective." Korim said easily. "Not everyone finds the water room as impressive as you do."

"Or Nathan and the forge." Kell cracked a grin at the dark orange kit, who grinned right back at him.

"Exactly." Korim said, as they walked out onto a balcony on the western wall of the castle, with the sun just starting to set for the night. "There are few sunsets as gorgeous as those over the Diamondscale mountains." He said just as the reds and oranges of the setting sun struck the glittering snow and crystals of the mountains and refracted in dazzling multicolored light show.

"Oh wow." Kell whispered throatily, his eyes glued on the vision he couldn't even imagine.

"Wow, that's cool." Nathan murmured, watching the lights change color slowly as the sun slowly set. "It does this every night?" He asked in a stunned whisper.

"As long as the weather is good." Korim nodded as the kittens fell completely silent and commando still for the rest of the spectacle.

"Time to go inside." Korim said quietly, once the lights had faded and the balcony was in darkness save for the light from inside the castle. "The air up here cools quickly once the sun sets."

"Oh, right." Nathan nodded, as he shook himself from the stunned silence he'd been watching the sunset in.

Kell remain silent and thoughtful and followed along more slowly, his mind on what he had just seen and all the implications on the future.

"You two have had a very full day." Korim smiled gently. "I would suggest getting some sleep. But if you decide to explore no one will object, as long as you stay within the castle, and out of people's personal quarters."

"I understand." Kell nodded quickly, liking the idea of no more to absorb for a while. A full day was a hell of an underestimate in his opinion.

"Yeah, I think some quiet time would be good." Nathan nodded.

"Very good, I'll see you back to your room." Korim said leading the way through the castle. "Though I imagine the two of you will have little trouble finding your way in short order."

"Eidetic memories are useful." Kell nodded easily.

"Very handy." Nathan grinned, as he made note of the layout of the castle as they walked. "So when's wake up?" He asked curiously, having been annoyed one time too many by that annoying Citadel routine.

"Unless you have a specific appointment or reason for getting up at a given time, its whenever you get up." Korim smiled. "We're very flexible on schedules here. Half of us seem to prefer staying up all night and sleeping in."

The kits exchanged grins.

"That's going to be _very_ cool." Kell added. "I am _so_ not an evening person."

"I'm not a morning person." Nathan chuckled. "I hated those early morning calls."

"Sounds like your breakfast will match with my lunch." Kell grinned.

"Sounds like." Nathan nodded.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Something bothering you, Kell?" Nathan asked quietly after Korim had left the two kits in their room. He was sitting on the bed, enjoying the much softer mattress. It was more like home than Citadel.

"Not really." He shook his head from under his own blankets as he shifted to look at the other kit. "Just thinking about what to do if we do get sent back to Felsinor and what the catch is on staying here."

"I don't know." Nathan said quietly. "You know the SG will pick us up as soon as we land in an orphanage." He added softly. "I don't know what the catch is yet. Dracons are supposedly pretty honorable, it can't be that big a catch." He said uncertainly, hoping Cazi had been right.

"I will not go to an orphanage." Kell rumbled stubbornly. "We both have the skills to survive on our own. It's not like the gov has a prayer of holding us."

"The SG could barely hold us." Nathan nodded. "And that was when we weren't working together."

"And if we don't stay on Felsinor, they don't have a prayer of catching us."

"Not much of one on Felsinor." Nathan chuckled.

"They caught your parents." Kell reminded him quietly. "And we're not the NightBlades."

"That was a lot more resources then they'd send after us." Nathan pointed out. "Besides two kits are alot harder to find than an entire camp. Especially in one of the cities."

"True." He nodded thoughtfully. "And I can look a lot less unique than I do now."

"Hopefully, we won't have to." Nathan said quietly.

"Yeah, but a backup plan or three doesn't hurt."

"No, it doesn't." Nathan nodded. "Just a limit to how much planning we can do, given we don't know where we'll get dropped."

"As long as it's not directly into SG hands, we'll make it fine." Kell nodded decisively. "I like it here though."

"Better quarters, better food, and they aren't yelling at us all the time." Nathan nodded. "And they let us be roommates." He grinned.

"And it sounds like we'll be able to learn fun stuff, like magic." He grinned before a wide yawn took over.

"And probably anything else we get interested in, I think." Nathan grinned back, trying to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Yeah." Kell murmured happily and snuggled into the soft, warm bed that was so much better than anywhere he'd slept before. For the first time in his life, Primal was not the most comfortable form to rest in. It felt incredibly good.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Kell, Nathan!" Davon shouted across the outside pool to the two splashing kits. "I need to speak with you."

"Wonder what he wants." Nathan wondered aloud to Kell, as he paused to wave at the Dracon and they both moved towards him.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kell nodded, a bit uneasy about it.

"Please come with me." Davon said politely, though it was impossible for either kit to miss the tension in his body language.

"Dress first?" Kell asked quietly.

"Of course." Davon nodded, waiting as the two kits got dressed. And then looking them over. "No, we'll have to go back to your room. You really need formal robes for this." He said leading the way.

"Formal robes?" Nathan whispered to Kell.

"Council wants to talk to us." He whispered back, sure of his guess.

"Wonder if that's good or bad." Nathan said uncertainly, as they walked having to hurry to keep up with Davon.

"You should have formal robes in your closet." He said once they reached their rooms. "Dress quickly, we should not keep the Castellan waiting."

"I'd guess bad." Kell murmured as they quickly stripped and redress in the funny feeling formal robes.

"I guess this is where the term dress clothes came from." Nathan chuckled nervously, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Though the simple gray robe with blue striping didn't really look like a dress.

"Yeah." Kell nodded and quickly grabbed a brush from the bathroom to settle Nathan's hair from their swimming.

Once he was done, Nathan turned to return the favor making sure his roommate was presentable. "Well, I think we're about as ready as we're gonna be."

"Yeah." He nodded and turned to follow the adolescent Dracon.

Davon led the way downstairs to the center of what appeared to be a main audience hall. "When you are in front of the council, do not speak unless one of the Councilors asks you a question." He instructed quietly. "And answer only the question asked, do not volunteer anything."

"I think we can handle that." Nathan nodded. Not volunteering information was second nature to a Citadel kit.

"Yeah, we can." Kell added.

"I'm sure you can." Davon said nervously. "And just remember, you have Korim Al'Kar'Arador as your advocate, and that means you are in good hands. Blessings of her Imperial Majesty keep you until we meet again." He said, and though it was clearly a stock phrase, it was also clear that it was meant sincerely.

Neither kit had time to respond before the world dissolved and the they found themselves standing in an immense hall in front of almost forty Dracons, including Korim. At the front of the room was a tall, red and silver female Dracon who nodded when she saw them. "Mage Korim, are these the two in question?" She asked formally.

"Yes, Castellan." Korim nodded. "The Tiger is Nathan, and the other is Kell."

"I see." She nodded, and walked around until she was standing in front of the two kits. "I do not expect either of you to understand our traditions or laws. All that is expected is that you answer my questions truthfully, to the best of your knowledge."

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan said, impressed by the power bound to the tall female Dracon.

"Understood, ma'am." Kell nodded, a bit intimidated but holding it to himself by instinct and experience.

"Very good." She nodded. "Now, did either of you ask to be brought to Draconea?" She asked firmly.

"No, ma'am." Nathan replied reluctantly. He hadn't asked because there hadn't been a way to ask, he hadn't even known it was possible.

Kell took a moment longer, sorting out the most concise way to say it and realized that the shortest answer was indeed closest to the completely true one.

"No, ma'am."

"Was either of you asked before you were brought to Castle Tal'Arador?" She asked firmly.

Again Nathan hated the fact that the truth was that he would've agreed readily if asked, but that wasn't the question. "No, ma'am." He said reluctantly, at which there was a small amount of discussion among the Councilors. Kell's concurring statement made even more of a stir.

"Castellan." Korim objected, rising from his chair. "In my experience, performing a rescue does not require either a request or the prior consent of the rescuee, if the danger is obvious to the casual observer." He said calmly. "Indeed, civilized behavior almost requires it."

"Though for it to be a rescue, the one being rescued should believe that they are in danger in some fashion." The Castellan said firmly, turning back to the kits. "Did either of you believe that you were in danger at Citadel?"

Kell only just restrained his outrage that the question had to be asked. "Yes, ma'am." Came out much closer to a growl than he intended, but it expressed his hatred and fear of the place well.

Nathan considered his answer for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, ma'am. Frequently."

"Very well." She nodded, not really surprised. "However, this should've been referred to the proper channels, Mage Korim." She said firmly. "And there was no reason to bring them to Draconea, when there are appropriate places on Felsinor."

Korim shook his head seeing that the Castellan was going to be decidedly letter bound about the whole affair. Having seen the uncertainty and nervousness that the whole SunFire issue had aroused in the Council he knew he should've seen this coming. Given that StarFire had already said that she wouldn't intervene in the SunFire matter, he knew he had two options; defy the council, or invoke a very old principle that was rarely used. The first path would prove inconvenient in the future, while the latter might tell the kits more about themselves than he thought they were prepared for.

"Castellan." Korim began, as he walked on to the floor with her causing a stir among the other Councilors. "That is all true, but irrelevant. I invoke Cor Draconica." A statement that caused a hushed silence to fall over the Council.

"Mage Korim, I do not think that that applies." The Castellan began, having recovered from surprise quickly.

"Castellan, I am Al'Kar'Arador of the fifth cycle." He said formally. "Do not presume to tell me when the Cor Draconica does not apply, even the Imperial Banner does not give you that authority. Only the Council of Elders or Her Imperial Majesty can rule on an issue of Cor Draconica."

"This is a very serious step Mage Korim." The Castellan said quietly. "Are you quite sure you wish to do this?"

"These are uncertain times, Castellan." Korim said firmly. "Bold action is required at times. I am quite certain."

"Very well." She nodded, and then turned to the Council. "Would the members of the Elder Council please join me in Chambers?" She said, disappearing in a cloud of gold sparkling light with Korim and nine other members of the Council.

Nathan looked around at all the Councilors who had begun talking among themselves, apparently in Dracon, or least some language that he didn't understand. "I don't think things were going well." He said quietly to Kell.

"* _No, it is not._ *" The other kit obeyed the letter of his instructions even now.

"* _You can mind talk?_ *" Nathan replied in surprise.

"* _Yeah,_ *" He nodded fractionally, keeping the band private.

"* _Cool._ *" Nathan smiled. He hadn't had anyone to mind-talk to since his folks died. It did mean that he needed to remember to shield while talking. "* _Whatever Korim did, the Castellan wasn't happy about it._ *"

"* _Putting it mildly._ *" Kell grumbled. "* _But no matter what, we can make it free. The castle and Draconea are a big advantage, but we can make do no matter what._ *"

"* _Yes, we can._ *" Nathan agreed stubbornly. "* _Were we in any danger at Citadel? Gods, what a stupid question?_ *" He muttered in annoyance.

"* _No shit._ *" He snorted lightly. "* _Reminds me of the officers that think they know everything but haven't checked into reality in a few decades. I'd like to see how long_ she'd _feel safe in that place._ *"

"* _Probably a lot longer._ *" Nathan said seriously. "* _I'm pretty sure she's a mage of some sort._ *" He shook his head. "* _More like the ones who think the book is right no matter how badly it disconnects from reality. Wonder how long this will take._ *" He added, and then caught a female Dracon who looked to be close to Korim's age head toward them. "* _Looks like somebody decided we're worth talking to._ *"

"* _Hopefully that'll be a good thing._ *" He commented and focused his attention on the red female with gold flecks in her wings.

"Hello, boys." She said politely. "I see you got left alone here, and you probably don't speak a word of Dracon." She said in a very motherly fashion. "My name is Arianna Kar'Dranor. Kell and Nathan, right?" She said politely.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nathan nodded, thinking she was pretty good at making her nine feet of height seem a lot less imposing.

"Yes, ma'am." Kell nodded as well. "On both counts." He decided that mentioning he'd have a decent grip on the basics soon wasn't worth it. "What is this Cor Draconica that has everyone so wound up?"

"Oh that, it's very old law." She smiled. "Comes from the early days of exploration. Some times scouts would disappear, and then another scout would go through the area and find the first scouts descendants." She explained easily. "Cor Draconica allowed the family of the first scout, or if the exact bloodline couldn't be determined, any elder, to bring the Dracon-blooded into their family as kin."

Kell looked at Nathan curiously, then down at his own hands as if looking for something in himself.

Slowly he looked back at Nathan. "Know which parent qualifies you?" He asked quietly, half wanting to ask silently but not willing to be that rude to someone who was being nice to them.

"Cazi was half Dracon, but I thought he'd been disowned or something." Nathan said uncertainly.

"Doesn't matter." Arianna said reassuringly. "It's the blood that counts, and there must be some if Korim pulled out the Cor Draconica. The entire debate on the matter before the Elders is considered under oath. He can't lie there, even if he was inclined to, and he isn't." She smiled, and then looked at Kell. "Don't fret about it. Korim knows what he's doing."

"Which means whoever designed me had something _very_ interesting in mind." He shook his head. "Dracon DNA is historically an extraordinarily bad idea to use."

"Or they had some unasked for help." Arianna chuckled lightly. "Some Powers have been known to meddle here and there, quite unofficially. Adding a touch of Dracon to genetic engineering would hardly be unheard of. But _how_ it got there doesn't matter." She said confidently. "That its there is all that counts."

"Sounds like a Caito thing." Kell snickered a bit.

"Oh, that wouldn't be at all surprising." Arianna laughed. "That would about make the two of you brothers, seeing as Cazimir Mal'Dranor was one of the trickster's favorites."

"You knew my father?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Knew of him, dear boy." She smiled softly. "He had something of reputation in certain circles. But I'm afraid I never met him. Because of his falling out with his father, he never spent much time in Dracon circles."

"Oh, thank you anyway." Nathan said softly.

"Well, it must be close to lunch time for you two. Are you hungry?" She asked politely.

"That would be welcome, ma'am." Kell nodded politely in return.

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan agreed politely.

"In that case, follow me and I'll take you over to the cafeteria." She smiled. "It could be some hours before the Council of Elders reaches a conclusion on the subject." She said leading the way out of the Council Chambers proper into a hall carved of medium red stone.

"They like to talk thing to death?" Kell asked, half curious, half amused.

"Sometimes." She chuckled, as they entered a large hall with many Dracons sitting around eating and talking. "And sometimes they just like to be sure things are right. Acknowledging some as kin to a major House is a very big deal, especially when that House is currently in ascendance in the Empire." She smiled. "Just pick up a tray and get in line." She said indicating the line of Dracons holding trays. "When you see something you'd like just pick up one of the little counters in front of it. When you've got what you want, just find a table and sit down. You're found will be translocated out to you." She smiled.

"Okay," Kell nodded and easily got in line, not intimidated by the fact that most of the people around him were well over twice his height. "What do you mean, in ascendance in the Empire?

"Currently holding the position of High Clan Lord." She explained easily as the line moved slowly. "A position appointed by the Clan Moot four times a century. The Aradors have held it through the last three Moots."

"That makes him, like, one of the most powerful people on the planet, right?" Kell asked uncertainly and picked up markers as they moved along, trying to keep the meal balanced.

"Korim? Yes he's up there." She nodded, as she selected her own meal. "But it's actually his nephew who's High Clan Lord. Korim normally pays little attention to politics, but that's true of most of the Archmages." She said easily. "Are you alright, Nathan?" She asked looking back at the quiet Tiger kit.

"I'm fine." Nathan said pensively, as he selected things that looked and smelled good. "Just thinking a lot."

"I can imagine." She said quietly, realizing that all the Dracons were probably reminding him about his father. A father she was forbidden to tell him wasn't dead. Korim might play dangerously with the Council, but as the Mate of the her Clan's leader, she didn't have that luxury."

"So is Cazi's father still around?" Kell asked quietly.

"Somewhere, though I don't know where." She shook her head. "A strange one, he is. He manages to run a good business and keeps his family well provided for, though its mostly siblings and cousins that he employs."

"* _Might be worth looking them up._ *" He commented silently to Nathan. "Do Dracon colors mean anything in particular?"

"A couple of things, though there are exceptions." She nodded, as they sat down, and their meals appeared shortly after. "Colors tend to tell you elemental Clan affiliation with Reds being fire, Greens water, Blues air and browns Earth. Any Dracon with metallic flecks in wing or body coloration is a noble."

"* _Maybe, I don't think dad knew any of them though._ *" Nathan replied quietly. "So a blue-green would be somebody related to Air and Water?" Nathan asked curiously.

"That's correct." She nodded. "You also find the occasional silver Dracon, and that's generally an indication of very strong magic potential. Most of the Silvers are in her Majesty's direct service."

"So the Kar'Dranor is associated with fire, and is a noble one?" Kell asked curiously between bites of the heavily spiced food.

"Very good, Kell." She smiled approvingly. "Kar'Dranor is the Major House of the Fire Clans, just as Kar'Arador is the Major House of the Air Clans."

"Who is water and earth then?"

"Kar'Endor is Earth, and Kar'Telchar is Water." She said easily. "There are far too many minor clans to list in one sitting." She smiled. "And they change with marriages and inheritances and such."

"Kel means it's a major clan?" Kell asked, following the pattern he saw.

"The literal translation of 'Kar' is 'Son of', thus 'Kar'Dranor means 'Son of Dranor', with Dranor being the founder of the Fire Clan." She explained easily, with the patience of one familiar with teaching. "Kar'Dranor is therefore the senior House."

"Not like Felsin family names, that come from everywhere." He chuckled a bit and drank eagerly to cool his tongue. "Are you a clan leader?" He asked politely.

"No, my mate is Clan Leader." She smiled. "I'm not Kar'Dranor by birth, but by marriage." She smiled. "We leave getting names from everywhere to the non-noble Dracons, and you'd be surprised at the overlap with some of the non-Dracons, once you translate."

"Besides looks and parents, what makes a Dracon noble or not?"

"A complex question." She smiled. "The looks tell you that the Dracon is noble, but what makes the look is a complex combination of magic and genetics." She smiled. "Which is why occasionally you will get a noble Dracon born to commoner parents, or a commoner born to noble parents."

"What happens to a common kit born to noble parents?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Happen?" She said looking at him for moment. "Oh, they aren't mistreated or anything if that's what you're thinking. I'll admit that its a bit of a disappointment, but children are treasured regardless of common or noble heritage. The only reliable difference between the two is lifespan, because while nobles may tend to have stronger magic, some of the strongest mages have been commoners."

"How long do Dracon live?" Kell asked in fascination of something so complex that was apparently part of him.

A commoner's lifespan is usually somewhere close to two millennia." She said easily. "While a noble can live for fifteen or twenty." She explained, knowing that it wasn't her place to explain the complexities of the Dracon lifespan to these kits.

"Wow." Kell murmured, more than a bit stunned.

"* _Nathan? Are you okay? You're really quiet._ *" Kell sent silently to the Tiger kit.

"* _Sorry._ *" Nathan sighed mentally as he ate. "* _I keep thinking about my folks._ *" He sent back, and it was impossible to miss the pain and loss in his thought patterns.

"* _I'm sorry, Nathan._ *" Kell murmured and moved so he could sit next to the other kit and drew him into an awkward hug. "* _I wish I could help._ *"

"* _Thanks, Kell._ *" Nathan said quietly. "* _You do help. Having a friend, I don't feel so alone._ *" He said gratefully. "* _Citadel was awful. I couldn't get close to anyone._ *"

"* _Felsin were never meant to be alone, but neither of us will be alone from now on._ *" Kell rumbled protectively. "* _It will never be that bad again._ *"

Arianna looked at the two of them. "You've both been suddenly uprooted, and Nathan is grieving. There was no reason the Council couldn't have waited on this matter." She said protectively. "When you're both done eating, I'll find you someplace quiet to wait." She said, glad that she'd been standing in for her mate in Council today.

"I think we're done eating." Kell told her quietly without letting Nathan go. He was decidedly grateful for the offer of a quiet place. They both needed it right now.

"This way then." She said standing, and leading the way out. "Don't worry about the trays, they'll take care of themselves." She smiled as they left the cafeteria. "Sometimes Council meeting run for days, so they installed simple quarters near the Council room." She explained. "This is a short session so I don't need it, so you boys can make use of it." She said, as she keyed open the door. "I'll come get you when the Council wants to see you again." She said, standing by the door. "If you need anything, just press the green bar on the intercom here, and ask for Arianna."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kell smiled gratefully at her and nuzzled Nathan into the room. Simple by her standards was still beyond luxurious to them, and the bed was both large and very comfortable when he got Nathan to settle down.

"Thank you." Nathan managed softly before she left. "And thanks Kell." He smiled at his friend. "I never had a friend my own age before."

"Neither have I." He smiled and hugged the other kit as they sat on the Dracon sized bed. "I don't know how long I'll be your age, though. I'm maturing fast."

"We could ask Korim about it." Nathan said quietly. "I mean, if you don't want to mature so fast. I matured pretty fast when I was younger, but it slowed down."

"And maybe I will too." He said acceptingly. "But I am a Gen 0, Nathan. Like your dad Ebon. We exist under our own rules."

"I know, Kell." Nathan said softly. "But Ebon didn't accept all the rules, or even most of them." He sighed. "Guess I'm just worried about new friend getting old before I grow up."

"He's already looking into what I was created for. If it's anything nasty like that, we'll know soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Nathan sighed tiredly. "For now we just wait to see who's more stubborn, Korim or the Castellan."

"It doesn't matter." Kell held Nathan tightly and nuzzled him. "We will stay free of _them_ no matter what happens. You said it. Separate they could barely contain us. Together, they don't have a prayer of even catching us."

"I know." He said, nuzzling his friend back. "It's just nice to have someone strong watching my back again." He said quietly. "Korim sort of reminds me of a mix of Cazi and Ebon, without the practical joker streak."

"Don't focus so much on loosing him." Kell advised him with a nuzzle. "I don't think we will."

"I don't really either." Nathan said quietly. "But I've been wrong before."

"Everyone has." He murmured. "Come lay down and snuggle with me. We both need rest, not more thinking."

"Good idea." Nathan nodded as he lay down next to his friend, and snuggle in close. "What happens, is what happens." He murmured, as he relaxed.

"Yes," Kell smiled softly and stroked the kit's hair as they settled into a resting calmness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kell and Nathan's rest was disturbed by a knock on the door of their temporary quarters.

"Yes?" Kell nudged Nathan up and went to open the door. "Hello, Korim."

"Hello, Kell, Nathan." He smiled. "How are you feeling? Lady Arianna told me that you'd been feeling out of sorts." He said with some concern.

"Just missing my parents." Nathan said, as he came up next to Kell.

"I got distracted by the Council, and forgot that you'd probably not had time to deal with that loss." Korim said apologetically. "Ready to go home?" He asked easily.

"Definitely." Kell smiled and nuzzled Nathan affectionately and supportively.

"Good, follow me and we'll go straight to the translocation zone." He smiled. "And we'll home in time for dinner."

"Then we get to stay with you?" Nathan asked, as the kits followed the Dracon through the halls.

"I told you I'd make sure you could." Korim grinned. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

"So I see." Kell grinned back.


	2. Children of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years of general studies and learning how to be kits are behind the brothers and now beings what they have been looking forward to for years: Magic.

"I am _so_ ready for this." Kell grinned at Nathan as they made their way to the great library.

"Well, I think we've read a good share of the magic theory books already." Nathan chuckled. "At least the ones not written in something we can't read."

"I think that's over today, if I read Korim right." Kell grinned at the other youth.

"Probably more theory, but now we get some of the practical stuff, I hope." Nathan grinned back. "And probably learning the language some of those books are written in."

"Yeah, I keep getting the feeling we're moving threw it faster than they like."

"Well, I don't think Korim minds that much." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Unnerves some of the others though, I think."

"Well, a Gen 0 and a Gen 1 best friends aren't exactly something that sooths nerves. Especially ones who have talent in both magic and psi."

"True, though they're better than other people would be." Nathan snickered.

"Yeah, but then they rescued us." He smiled fondly of the big Dracon. Three years had done wonders for Kell's opinion of the Dracon in general.

"Not that I think they really knew what they were getting into." Nathan chuckled. "Felsin with talent in both magic and psi, are pretty rare."

"So are we, bro." Kell snickered as they entered the library.

"Fourth floor classroom, Korim said." Nathan said, as they headed up the winding staircases and easily found the right door.

Waiting for them inside was a nine foot tall deep blue-green female Dracon with bright silver flecks in her wings. She was wearing dark blue and silver robes, and had the air of a very serious scholar. "Hello, Kell, Nathan. Your father has asked me to teach you the fundamentals of applied magic. My name is Koriana Dar'Telchar."

"Hello, Koriana." Kell bowed to her politely, though he was only just concealing his extreme excitement. "That is _very_ good to hear."

"Are classes normally this small?" Nathan asked curiously, noticing it was just the two of them.

"Classes are normally two to four students." She nodded. "At least here at Tal'Arador that has always been the case. Before we get into actual casting, you'll need to get a good grounding in the forms and techniques used in Dragothin magic. In other places you'll hear it referred to as Hermetic magic, they're fundamentally the same thing." She explained. "Before class tomorrow I expect you to have read the first two chapters in Maltin Tel'Endor's Dragothin Forms and Techniques: An Introduction. Your father is arranging to have the required books and supplies sent to your quarters."

"No, problem, Ma'am." Kell grinned even wider. He left little doubt that they'd get threw far more than just the first two chapters.

"These books aren't written in something unusual are they?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, they are not written in Dragothin, as some magic texts are." She explained. "Your father has also arranged for you to have classes in written and spoken Dragothin, so that you will be able to access those texts."

"Cool." Nathan grinned, thinking of all the books they couldn't read now.

"The first step in spellcasting is understanding the forms that make up magic. The most basic of these are the classical elements of fire, water, earth and air. Most of your fundamental energies can be derived from the interaction or manipulation of these elements."

"What about time and space?" Kell asked, the first thing that came to mind as not directly connected to the elements mentioned.

"Space and time are expansions beyond the classical base." She explained. "And are normally studied by third or fourth year students, since good metamagic control is required for proper manipulation of the elements of space and time."

"Where does healing fall?" Kell continued, polite but very intrested.

"Healing depends on what you are healing." She said simply. "Corporem for sentient life, Animal for non-sentient organic, Herbam for plant life, and Terram for doing repairs." She explained. "There have been some expansions in the realm of Terram as magic has interacted with technology. Some prefer to use Metallum for refined metals, Machina for machinery and Artificium for constructed items that don't fit other categories quite as well."

"So magic can affect technology?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yes, it can." She nodded. "Though blending the two is very difficult. Its an advanced form of magic known as Technomagic."

Kell chuckled softly. "This is going to be fun when half those names make more sense."

"Your forms and techniques text will help a great deal in that regard." She said reassuringly. "Most of the words relate to the form that they reference. Techniques which are the ways in which the forms can be shaped, are much the same. Perhaps a small example to give you an idea." She smiled. "One of the most popular Techniques with students is Creo, which is the Technique for the creation of something. For example, if you had an empty glass like this one." She said large clear class on the desk where they could see it. "You could take Creo, and apply it to the form Aquam, which is Water, as in the word aquatic, and fill the glass just so. Creo Aquam." She intoned, and the glass was instantly full but it was full of a clear red liquid.

"And not just the pure form of water either." Kell rumbled with a facination as his instinctively worked on figuring out just what she'd created.

"So its the same word for all forms of liquid?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yes, the form creates the underlying structure while the will of the caster drives the final product." She explained. "Will and strength of talent are the other two ingredients in spellcasting. Which is why a simple Creo Aquam can fill a glass or a swimming pool, if the caster visualizes properly and has the strength to do it."

"When will we know what our limitations are?" Kell prompted.

"Normally that is something you work up to." She suggested. "You don't start by filling a swimming pool, as an example, start with a teacup and work your way up. The larger the effect, the more energy it takes until it takes more energy than you can provide." She cautioned. "However, experience and practice increase the amount of energy you can use, and reduce the amount it takes. In advanced classes you will also learn how to safely draw energy from the environment around you, and from the universe in general."

"Very cool."

"One thing you need to be careful about is spellcasting when in highly charge emotional states especially anger." She cautioned seriously. "While anger can increase the amount of energy available to you, it also seriously degrades control. Spellcasting should always be done with a clear and focused mind. To do otherwise invites disaster."

"Then how does combat spellcasting work?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Combat spellcasting is a specialized course for sixth year students." She said seriously. "And combat is not something the two of you need concern yourselves with."

The kits exchanged glances, then nodded reluctantly.

"All right, ma'am." Kell said quietly, his reluctance believe that all to clear despite his wish to.

"Now there is far more to magic than merely creating." She continued. "One of the more useful ones, in my opinion, it the technique Rego, which is the ability to control something, to change its behavior, to regulate it." She began, pulling out a candle. "Creo Ignem." She said, causing the candle to light. "Now with Rego, and the form Ignem, which is fire similar to the word ignite, I can modify the flame." She said. "Rego Ignem." She intoned firmly, and flame dwindled to a small flicker, and then roared up to twice its original intensity before dropping to normal. "As you saw, a single Rego spell allowed me to actively control the behavior of the fire. But that was only because I maintained concentration on the spell. Concentration is an essential tool for continuous spells."

"That's one thing neither of us has much trouble doing, when we want to." Kell grinned, though he was paying very close attention.

"Sometimes we do it too much." Nathan chuckled, breaking from his rapt attention for a moment.

"The third technique is Muto, the form of change. This allows you to change the nature of something, which is different from changing the behavior of something." She clarified. "For example use of the Technique Muto, with the Form Aquam can do something like this. Muto Aquam." She intoned firmly, and the red liquid froze solid, which she demonstrated dumped the block of red ice onto the desk top.

"Wow." Nathan rumbled impressed. "Could you change what kind of liquid it was as well?"

"Same spell, different visualization." She nodded. "Water to alcohol is popular with older students." She chuckled.

Kell wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That's just ugly in possibilities."

"Especially when the visualization is being done by students with little experience with alcohol." She chuckled. "That is something to always remember. If you can't visualize it clearly, you won't be able to materialize it correctly. Rubbing alcohol is still alcohol, but you really don't want to drink it."

"No kidding." His nose wrinkled a little more. "That's just a nasty thought."

"Distinctly yuck." Nathan shook his head. "I bet that's a mistake that doesn't repeated."

"Not by the same student." She chuckled. "But it is repeated on a yearly basis."

"Even with the warning?" Kell asked curiously.

"You always have one or two who think they won't make that mistake." She chuckled.

"I suppose so." He shook his head a bit. "Still, there must be easier ways to get drunk."

"The usual ones that adolescents resort to." She nodded. "But alcohol and spellcasting is not a good mix, so we try to discourage it. Which of course encourages inventive ways around it."

"That we understand." Kell snickered. "Still, it doesn't sound like a fun rule to break."

"I'm sure we can find more interesting ones to break." Nathan grinned. "I'm not sure what the big deal with alcohol is anyway."

"The big deal is mostly in that its not allowed." She chuckled softly. "And it can have an interesting effect on one's perceptions and behavior. Those effects are the reason that its not allowed until one is more mature both psychologically and physically. However, like anything that is forbidden it becomes attractive because it is."

"Bets we try that one once and shake our heads about it." Kell snickered.

"Probably, and who knows how the stuff will work on a Gen 1 and Gen 0 anyway." Nathan chuckled. "With out luck, the stuff will turn us bright pink."

"That would be a most unusual reaction." The Dracon said seriously. "Though with the magically gifted, anything is possible. A teenager with a gift for translocation, once bounced himself a thousand kilometers from home before he sobered up. But some people find that alcohol makes them angry in an irrational fashion. Irrational anger is a very dangerous state for one with the Gift." She cautioned seriously.

"It's much more likely not to affect us much at all." Kell shook his head, though he took the warning seriously. "I know Ebon and I were designed to have a dangerously high tolerance for the stuff, among other intoxicants."

"As I understand, you were both designed to be obedient as well." She chuckled. "Genetic engineering of sentients is a dicey game at best. Until you have experience, you'd be wise to wary of such tolerances, they might not have held as expected."

"Oh, it wasn't a plan." Kell assured here. "We have much more interesting things to look into."

"Definitely." Nathan nodded. "Like how flying is done." He grinned.

"Flying is a second year skill." She said seriously. "It requires a great deal of practice with visualization."

The kits exchanged grins.

"I'd call that a challenge, myself." Kell grinned wider.

"Especially since you have to fly to get anywhere." Nathan grinned. "Unless you're going to teach us how to teleport."

"Translocation is well beyond the scope of first year instruction." She said seriously. "Many mages never master it at all, because of the difficulties involved."

"We're not many mages." Nathan grinned at Kell.

"No we aren't." He grinned back.

"So I can see." The instructor nodded. "And I'll be very surprised if you stick to the usual pace or order of doing things. But if you do decide to jump ahead and try something, ask someone for pointers first. Either myself or your father preferably."

"I understand." Kell nodded seriously the way only a youngster can. "We will."

"Good." She smiled approvingly, and pulled out two glasses and set them in front of the two youngsters. "Normally we don't try any spellcasting for the first week or so. But I think if we don't do it in class you'll probably try afterwards." She said looking at the pair seriously.

"It could happen." Nathan grinned.

"At least before next class." Kell consented. "We're going to fill the glasses?"

"Yes, with water. Nothing fancy." She explained. "The first step in casting any spell is to visualize the desired result, and fix the image in your mind. So, I want you to create a very clear image of a full glass of water in your mind."

The kits nodded, Kell closing his eyes for a moment to clear everything from his mind but the image of what he wanted to be before him.

Nathan remembered do this kind of exercise when his parents were trying to determine if his shapeshift would still work. Glass of Water was easy, compared to visualizing himself as four-legged tiger, though it took a few tries to get to get 'just water'.

"Do you have your images?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Kell added easily, his mind fixed on what he wanted and almost nothing else.

"The next part is a little more difficult." She cautioned. "You need to feel the magical energy flowing inside you, and connect that energy to the image you're holding in your mind." She explained. "This is what people with the Gift can do, and others can not."

Kell nodded and looked inside himself for that thing ... the energy flow ... that seemed to be willing to create things outside of himself.

He closed his eyes and focused internally, willing the energy to merge with the image of the full glass.

Nathan slowly submerged inside himself, looking for something that felt like 'magic' or at least some energy that would cooperate. There were a number of different energy patterns, and he wasn't exactly sure which one he wanted. And then a bright new energy he hadn't seen before appeared, it was bright and warm and more than a bit capricious though it cooperated when he focused on linking it to the image of the glass of water.

"Now, do you feel the link between the energy and the image?" The teacher asked quietly. "This is the connection between your personal energy and the pattern you seek to impose on reality."

"All right." Kell's voice was low, his focus still largely inside, holding things together.

"Got it." Nathan nodded distantly, his focus still on the pulsing warmth.

"Now you need to tell reality _how_ its going to change." She said precisely. "Holding the focus and the connection you firmly speak the words : Creo Aquam. You need to speak them in a firm, steady voice, because reality doesn't do what you want unless you make sure it knows you mean business. Keep your will focused on the desired result."

In the small corner of his mind that wasn't focused on getting results, Kell thought it was more than a touch ridiculous that you _had_ to use words, and a distinct set of memories that made him doubt you did.

"Creo Aquam." Kell ordered evenly, willing the water to appear to the desired level in the glass.

Nathan barely got the words "Creo Aquam" out before the water made an appearance. It seemed as though things started happening when he thought about saying them, as though his decision had been enough.

"Very well done." She smiled at the two. "Not everyone manages on the first go." She said examining the glasses. "Though normally its better to leaving near-boiling water for times when you're preparing tea or coffee, Nathan." She said as a gentle correction.

"I don't remember visualizing hot water." Nathan said, before a grin began to appear. "Even if I have been in it often enough."

The Dracon just rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you have." She smiled. "But I think that's a good place to stop for a first lesson. Remember, read the first two chapters I mentioned and consider them in relation to the exercise you've just performed. You can repeat the exercise on your own for practice, if you feel comfortable with it." She suggested. "The idea is to compress the process until you know longer think about the individual steps but instead it flows as a single action."

"Like any skill intended to be mastered." Kell nodded easily. "We will, ma'am."

"Definitely, that's a real rush." Nathan nodded, still feeling a bit tingly from the experience.

"One thing you may notice, is being hungry after extended spellcasting." She explained. "This is because when you first start you tend to cast inefficiently and use more energy then is strictly required. Do not skip meals while practicing, its a good way to give yourself a headache to remember."

"Skipping good food is not a habit either of us have." Kell grinned. "But we'll be more careful about it."

"So could you just do something like Creo snack food?" Nathan grinned mischievously.

"Creating food is possible, but I think you should stick to simple things like water for now." She suggested. "If you think badly cooked food is awful, you should see badly conjured food."

"Sounds like our attempts to learn how to cook." Kell giggled. "Can be done, but not advisable with another choice."

"Yeah, like fasting." Nathan chuckled. "Or the number to a good take out place, as Cazi would say."

"Well, you may prove better at conjuring meals than cooking them." She said reassuringly. "There's little connection between the two skills. Though they can compliment each other."

"I bet." Kell grinned. "You can just conjure up what you don't have in stores."

"Or simply translocate it from a cabinet, without having to actually find it first." She nodded. "Inventor types find translocation useful as well...it eliminates that age-old question 'Now where did I put that?'" She chuckled softly.

"So you don't have to be able to see something to translocate it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, you just have to be familiar with it." She said easily.

Kell looked at Nathan, a moment of Citadel flashing across his mind.

"That's going to be really useful." He said quietly. "We'd never be trapped again."

"Once we learn how to translocate us." Nathan nodded.

"That is something you needn't worry about." She said firmly. "Your father will simply not permit it to happen. And the SG has no sorcerer qualified to counter Korim." She said easily.

"Unexpected things happen." Nathan said simply. "Never hurts to have a backup plan."

"Yes, well that's true enough." She admitted. "However, translocation takes time to learn ... even for the two of you." She chuckled.

"And in the meantime, we learn and we're careful." Kell added. "At least they're not likely to come for us _here_."

"That would be a _very_ serious mistake on their part." The instructor rumbled. "One they would not live to regret."

"I bet." Nathan nodded. "And they might want us back, but not at quite that high a cost."

"Thankfully." Kell nodded. Even after three years, he still had occasional nightmares of the SG coming for them.

"Yeah, and in a couple years, they'd really regret getting their hands on us." Nathan grinned predatorily. "Sensitive electronics just doesn't take well to a glass of water."

"It doesn't take well to all sorts of things." Kell perked up at the vengeful ideas. "But I think that'll be more than just a couple years if Father has _anything_ to say about it."

"Try a couple of decades at least." She said easily. "To be honest, I think he'd rather you just forgot about them. You're both Kar'Arador now, and the SG is just beneath you."

"They may be, but they are trying to destroy our world as much as Felsinor." Kell shook his head. "Good people are getting hurt and killed because of them and that's just not something to be ignored because 'they're beneath you'."

"The SG is of no threat to Draconea." She said firmly. "The Mephits they serve are of more concern, but the fleet deals with that threat quite admirably."

"But wouldn't it be better if we didn't have the SG operating for the Mephits behind Alliance lines." Nathan asked seriously.

"That is a decision for the Council." She said firmly.

Again the kits looked at each other.

"And we have other things to concentrate on for now." Kell said firmly, as much a reminder to himself as Nathan.

"Yeah, and who knows maybe somebody will decide the SG problem is big enough to do something about." Nathan growled softly. He resented the fact that the government of Felsinor still tried to minimize the threat posed by the SG.

"That is certainly possible." She nodded. "If you finish the assigned reading and want more information, you may want to get a copy Dalton Kar'Dranor's treatise on Applied Creation from the library. The first few chapters have some very good information on Creo spells that are accessible to beginning Mages."

"You can probably count on it." Kell chuckled, pushing thoughts of the SG to the background.

"And don't spend all your time studying." She added seriously. "I know you two know how to have fun, so don't forget to." She chuckled. "Class dismissed, unless you have more questions."

"Not right now." Kell grinned. "Sounds like that's a hint to play in the water."

"Some pool time sounds like a good idea." Nathan chuckled, as he stood. "Though I expect anything that wasn't studying would probably qualify."

"But water's the most fun." Kell grinned and grabbed his arm on the way out of the room.

"I think somebody put a bunch of otter in your DNA mix." Nathan teased as they headed for the pool. Teasing each other over DNA mix was something of an old game, since both had no idea exactly what was there, except that it was complicated and unique in the extreme.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but you definitely showed your fire clan heritage today." Kell shot back.

"I almost got in hot water over hot water." Nathan grinned. "That really was an accident."

"Just don't try any fire spells without supervision for a while. You might cause a supernova."

"Probably just a large bonfire." Nathan grinned. "Which could be really problematical in the wrong place."

"Yeah, like the chemistry lab."

"Or the library." He shook his head. "Though I imagine they discourage practicing spell casting in the library."

"I wouldn't consider it a good idea anyway." Kell shrugged as they stepped outside and breathed deeply of the fresh Draconean mountain air. "I don't think I'll ever not be amazed at this place."

"Reminds me of home, well my first home." Nathan said quietly looking across the mountains. "This is home now."

"Only home I've ever known." Kell shrugged and quickly stripped for swimming. "I refuse to count the lab or Citadel as a home."

"I had one before Citadel." Nathan said easily as he stripped down. "I really think you'd like it. There was this big natural lake in the middle of the valley. And the river that fed the lake had several gorgeous natural waterfalls."

"Sounds like a place to try to claim for our own when we're strong enough to hold a home on Felsinor. Even if we don't live there all the time."

"I just might." Nathan said as he slipped into the water. "Father checked the law, dual citizenship is permitted between Felsinor and Draconea. It's a very rare event, but it is permitted. And once we learn translocation it won't be such a big deal." He smiled. "Though he says we're encouraged to use mundane transportation at least some of the time. It's not well known that the Dracons have interstellar range translocation."

"And understandably something they wish to keep reasonably quiet." Kell nodded.

"Lest they become far too indispensable." Nathan chuckled. "Everyone would want the capability, and I'm not sure every race has the capability. From the one book on translocation it sounds like it may be a gift particular to Dracon-blooded Mages."

"Quite possible." Kell nodded and dived into the water. "* _At the very least it would require a skill level or power level that few races could manage._ *"

"* _Though I wonder if you could do something like cooperative spell-casting to pull it off._ *" He said thoughtfully, as he floated lazily in the water. "Like the way you get a bunch of people to lift something really heavy.*"

"* _I'd expect so._ *" Kell commented from underwater. "* _It's just energy manipulation in the end._ *"

"* _Yeah, but with magic you have to coordinate the wills of those involved. Not always the easiest thing with strong willed people like Mages tend to be. Just look at how loose the hierarchy is._ *" He chuckled, as he shifted into a slow backstroke. "* _Not a group used to operating as one._ *"

"* _Yeah, but we_ can't _be the only ones who are close enough to deal with the idea of cooperating. They're social creatures too._ *"

"* _True._ *" Nathan agreed. "* _Of course, maybe there's some factor we aren't aware of. After all, we both have less than a day of experience with magic._ *" He chuckled. "* _And we've been cooperating since we met. Sometime I wonder if it wasn't before then, since we did keep finding each other despite best efforts to prevent it._ *"

"* _Quite true._ *" Kell nodded and twisted underwater, making a fair imitation of the otter he'd been accused of being.

"* _Practicing your otter impressions._ *" Nathan teased playfully. The truth was that Kell was better in the water.

"* _But of course._ *" He grinned back and shot up, coming all the way out of the water before twisting back down into it a great splash. "* _I love the water._ *"

"* _So I've noticed._ *" Nathan chuckled, as he swam lazy laps in the pool. "* _I think you'd live in the pool, if you'd could figure out how to sleep without the concern of drowning._ *"

"* _I think I'll get to that soon enough._ *" Kell grinned up. "* _It can't be that hard to do an aquatic breathing spell._ *"

"* _Probably one of those Corporem spells, like healing._ *" Nathan said thoughtfully. "* _But definitely something to get pointers on._ *" He cautioned. "* _You wouldn't want to leave yourself unable to breathe air._ *"

"* _Ewe, no kidding. I wasn't about to play guinea pig with myself. I've had enough of others doing it to me._ *"

"* _Just checking._ *" Nathan grinned. "* _Hate to lose my best friend to a bad case of fish lungs._ *" He added, and though it had his usual wise-ass grin, there was something very serious in his tone.

"* _Ditto._ *" He nodded, a similar feeling behind the simple responce.

"* _So we both better be careful when experimenting, especially when we get to translocation._ *"

"* _And we will._ *" Kell thought firmly.

"* _Well before they expect it too._ *" Nathan chuckled, though he was quite serious.

"* _We always do._ *" Kell giggled and did a sharp double-back underwater, trying to outdo a hatchling water dragon at it's own game.

"* _Your Dracon blood has got to be Water clan, no question._ *" Nathan smirked.

"* _Or a mix of Water and Air._ *" He grinned and continued the underwater acrobatics.

"* _But I don't either of us has got Earth._ *" Nathan chuckled.

"* _No kidding. We are just not grounded at all. I like being free._ *"

"* _No we're not, and I definitely agree._ *" Nathan rumbled. "* _But then Fire's no more grounded than Water._ *"

"* _And only slightly more grounded than air._ *" Kell laughed silently.

"* _Fire and air...hot air._ *" Nathan giggled in serious amusement.

"* _Which lets one rise high into the sky._ *" Kell grinned back and suddenly shot up to the floating Tiger to pull him under for n intense chest to chest lick press. Not quite a kiss, but something close.

"* _What was that?_ *" Nathan asked, just a little confused when Kell let him go to hold his position just a little ways away. It wasn't that he disliked what had happened, he just wasn't clear what was going on.

"* _Something the adults do, when they like someone a lot._ *" He replied, a little uncertain himself and in his body's sensations.

"* _Oh._ *" Nathan said thoughtfully. "* _It was kind of nice._ *" He added after a few moments thought.

"* _They do other things too._ *" Kell reached out to brush his hand along Nathan's chest and down his abs.

"* _I know_ *" Nathan nodded uncertainly, before he remembered seeing some of his uncles playing once. His mother had said that it was a game for adults though. "* _But I thought those were adult games._ *" He said quietly, liking how Kell's touch felt, but not being uncertain at the same time.

"* _Later then._ *" Kell agreed easily. "* _We have plenty of time._ *"

"* _Both of us having Dracon blood? Yeah, we've probably got a _lot_ of time._ *" Nathan chuckled. "* _'Sides, I don't think you're supposed to play those games in public._ *" He added looking around.

"* _Mmmm, probably not._ *" He agreed with a covert look at the amount of attention they were getting.

"Reminds me of home, well my first home." Nathan said quietly looking across the mountains. "This is home now."

"Only home I've ever known." Kell shrugged and quickly stripped for swimming. "I refuse to count the lab or Citadel as a home."

"I had one before Citadel." Nathan said easily as he stripped down. "I really think you'd like it. There was this big natural lake in the middle of the valley. And the river that fed the lake had several gorgeous natural waterfalls."

"Sounds like a place to try to claim for our own when we're strong enough to hold a home on Felsinor. Even if we don't live there all the time."

"I just might." Nathan said as he slipped into the water. "Father checked the law, dual citizenship is permitted between Felsinor and Draconea. It's a very rare event, but it is permitted. And once we learn translocation it won't be such a big deal." He smiled. "Though he says we're encouraged to use mundane transportation at least some of the time. It's not well known that the Dracons have interstellar range translocation."

"And understandably something they wish to keep reasonably quiet." Kell nodded.

"Lest they become far too indispensable." Nathan chuckled. "Everyone would want the capability, and I'm not sure every race has the capability. From the one book on translocation it sounds like it may be a gift particular to Dracon-blooded Mages."

"Quite possible." Kell nodded and dived into the water. "* _At the very least it would require a skill level or power level that few races could manage._ *"

"Though I wonder if you could do something like cooperative spell-casting to pull it off." He said thoughtfully, as he floated lazily in the water. "Like the way you get a bunch of people to lift something really heavy."

"* _I'd expect so._ *" Kell commented from underwater. "* _It's just energy manipulation in the end._ *"

"* _Yeah, but with magic you have to coordinate the wills of those involved. Not always the easiest thing with strong willed people like Mages tend to be. Just look at how loose the hierarchy is._ *" He chuckled, as he shifted into a slow backstroke. "* _Not a group used to operating as one._ *"

"* _Yeah, but we_ can't _be the only ones who are close enough to deal with the idea of cooperating. They're social creatures too._ *"

"* _True._ *" Nathan agreed. "* _Of course, maybe there's some factor we aren't aware of. After all, we both have less than a day of experience with magic._ *" He chuckled. "* _And we've been cooperating since we met. Sometime I wonder if it wasn't before then, since we did keep finding each other despite best efforts to prevent it._ *"

"* _Quite true._ *" Kell nodded and twisted underwater, making a fair imitation of the otter he'd been accused of being.

"* _Practicing your otter impressions._ *" Nathan teased playfully. The truth was that Kell was better in the water.

"* _But of course._ *" He grinned back and shot up, coming all the way out of the water before twisting back down into it a great splash. "* _I love the water._ *"

"* _So I've noticed._ *" Nathan chuckled, as he swam lazy laps in the pool. "* _I think you'd live in the pool, if you'd could figure out how to sleep without the concern of drowning._ *"

"* _I think I'll get to that soon enough._ *" Kell grinned up. "* _It can't be that hard to do an aquatic breathing spell._ *"

"* _Probably one of those Corporem spells, like healing._ *" Nathan said thoughtfully. "* _But definitely something to get pointers on._ *" He cautioned. "* _You wouldn't want to leave yourself unable to breathe air._ *"

"* _Ewe, no kidding. I wasn't about to play guinea pig with myself. I've had enough of others doing it to me._ *"

"* _Just checking._ *" Nathan grinned. "* _Hate to lose my best friend to a bad case of fish lungs_ *" He added, and though it had his usual wise-ass grin, there was something very serious in his tone.

"* _Ditto._ *" He nodded, a similar feeling behind the simple response.

"* _So we both better be careful when experimenting, especially when we get to translocation._ *"

"* _And we will._ *" Kell thought firmly.

"* _Well before they expect it too._ *" Nathan chuckled, though he was quite serious.

"* _We always do._ *" Kell giggled and did a sharp double-back underwater, trying to outdo a hatchling water dragon at it's own game.

"* _Your Dracon blood has got to be Water clan, no question._ *" Nathan smirked.

"* _Or a mix of Water and Air._ *" He grinned and continued the underwater acrobatics.

"* _But I don't think either of us has got Earth._ *" Nathan chuckled.

"* _No kidding. We are just not grounded at all. I like being free._ *"

"* _No we're not, and I definitely agree._ *" Nathan rumbled. "* _But then Fire's no more grounded than Water._ *"

"* _And only slightly more grounded than air._ *" Kell laughed silently.

"* _Fire and air ... hot air._ *" Nathan giggled in serious amusement.

"* _Which lets one rise high into the sky._ *" Kell grinned back and suddenly shot up to the floating Tiger to pull him under for an intense chest to chest lick press. Not quite a kiss, but something close.

"* _What was that?_ *" Nathan asked, just a little confused. It wasn't that he disliked what had happened, he just wasn't clear what was going on.

"* _Something the adults do, when they like someone a lot._ *" He replied, a little uncertain himself and in his body's sensations.

"* _Oh._ *" Nathan said thoughtfully. "* _It was kind of nice._ *" He added after a few moments thought.

"* _They do other things too._ *" Kell reached out to brush his hand along Nathan's chest and down his abs.

"* _I know_ *" Nathan nodded uncertainly, before he remembered seeing some of his uncles playing once. His mother had said that it was a game for adults though. "* _But I thought those were adult games._ *" He said quietly, liking how Kell's touch felt, but not being uncertain at the same time.

"* _Later then._ *" Kell agreed easily. "* _We have plenty of time._ *"

"* _Both of us having Dracon blood? Yeah, we've probably got a _lot_ of time._ *" Nathan chuckled. "* _'Sides, I don't think you're supposed to play those games in public._ *" He added looking around.

"* _Mmmm, probably not._ *" He agreed with a covert look at the amount of attention they were getting.

"* _And being the only two non-Dracons here, we kind of stick out._ *" Nathan chuckled.

"* _Never mind being two of the most gifted._ *" He snickered back.-- is he going up for air soon?

What kinds of things, besides life and death stuff, could trigger a shift into war-form?

"* _We just started Mage lessons, I don't think anyone's noticed us as being gifted that much._ *" Nathan shrugged.

"* _Started early, and we both psi-aware._ *" He noted. "* _Plus the rest. If we weren't so special, Korim wouldn't have rescued us._ *"

"* _I think that last bit gets more attention than the rest._ *" Nathan nodded, as he pushed himself to the surface. "* _Being Korim's sons seems to impress a lot of people._ *"

"* _He is very important._ *" Kell considered. "* _So we're important by association._ *"

"* _Kind of gathered that._ *" Nathan nodded. "* _Though I think its moreso 'cause we're adopted._ *"

"* _True, chosen associations are more important, usually._ *" He nodded and turned back to his aquatic acrobatics.

"* _Especially since I get the impression that its something that happens very rarely._ *" Nathan nodded as he climbed out of the pool to soak up some sun on the warm stone deck surrounding the pool.

"* _Yeah, with as big a deal they made of it, I guess so._ *" Kell nodded without a thought for getting out of the water. "* _That was a seriously weird day._ *"

"* _Kind of unnerving._ *" Nathan admitted quietly, as he relaxed in the warm sunshine. "* _Though it was kind of nice, meeting one of my relatives, even if a distant one._ *"

"* _Maybe we can look a few more of them up once we are cleared as pilots. I wouldn't mind seeing more of the population centers._ *"

"* _Some sightseeing could be fun._ *" Nathan grinned.

"* _Sans the overprotective elder._ *" Kell snickered and made a launching leap from the water to land and sprawl out next to Nathan to dry off.

"* _I think we're a few years at least, from going anywhere outside the castle, sans protective elder._ *" Nathan chuckled. "* _He's got overprotective down to a artform._ *"

"* _Yeah, he has. It's kinda nice though._ *" Kell admitted. "* _Knowing we're that safe is ... nice._ *"

"* _Yeah, it is._ *" Nathan nodded quietly. "* _Never thought I'd feel that safe again._ *"

"* _Your family ... made you feel like this?_ *" Kell looked over at him uncertainly.

"* _Yeah._ *" Nathan said softly. "* _Ebon especially._ *"

"* _Good._ *" He smiled slightly, though his mind held a trace of longing wistfulness. "* _It's good to have a home._ *"

"* _Yeah, it is._ *" Nathan agreed, though his voice was wistful as well. Though that was normal when the subject of family came up.


	3. A Day at the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in magical studies is created by a day with their father: exploring Draconia's capitol and many a lesson in the 'useless' subject of entertainment, museums and shopping.

"Your father has decided that a day off from lessons would be a good idea." The spellcasting instructor said easily, as Kell and Nathan arrived at the usual time. "He wants you to meet him in the Great Hall."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nathan said before getting up, and heading for the Great Hall.

"This is new." The spotted teen grinned, excited by any change in their all too regular schedule.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up? No mention of formal robes, so it can't be too bad." He chuckled.

"And if it was just starting psi training it wouldn't interrupt magic class."

"And he was pretty firm about psi training not starting for at least two years." Nathan agreed. "Too early for pilot training too."

"Maybe a new sibling?" Kell considered out loud. "Though that's probably under formal occasions."

"If it was an adoption, yeah that'd be formal." Nathan agreed. "New students, maybe? Though that's probably formal too."

"Same if he's found a female to mate with." He nodded thoughtfully as they walked. "Maybe we're going outside again."

"That'd be cool." Nathan nodded as they walked down a lengthy flight of stairs. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, that swim in the mountain lake was seriously cool." He grinned, even more eager than Nathan to be outside, really outside, again.

"And maybe we'll get to see some other terrain on the planet." Nathan said thoughtfully. "I hear they've got some cool forests."

"And deserts and badlands that just stretch on forever." Kell shivered in a mixture of excitement and uncertainty at the idea.

"That'd be cool too, I've never seen a desert." Nathan nodded more excited, the closer they got to the main hall and caught scent of their father.

"Yeah, and it's really warm there, even in the water." Kell added with a widening grin. "Or maybe it'll be the seashore."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Nathan nodded toward the big Dracon waiting for them across the Great Hall. "There's father."

"Definitely nothing formal." Kell grinned and ran up to him to hug his leg, which was as far up as the kit could reach. "Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, Kell." Korim grinned, and swept the Kit up into a warm hug, before setting him down and picking Nathan up the same way. "Good morning, Nathan."

"Morning, Father." Nathan grinned as he was set down. "So what're we doing today?" He asked curiously.

"I thought you two could use a break from studying." He smiled. "And seeing as neither of you has ever been in the capitol, I thought we might spend the day there seeing the sights."

"A city?" Kell perked up even more, his short tail moving even faster. "Oh, that sounds _so_ cool."

"That's even better than what we were coming up with." Nathan grinned broadly. "So can we translocate there?" He asked curiously.

"Given that the capital would be some hours by aircar, yes we'll be translocating." He nodded, amused by the kits extra enthusiasm for the magical transportation.

"What is there to do in a city?" Kell asked eagerly, all but vibrating in excitement at this new experience in the promise.

"A great many things." Korim said, as he did the mental preparations for the translocation spell. "Museum and art galleries to see, symphonies to hear, new foods to smell and taste, and that is only a small fraction of the possibilities."

"So how much are we going to do today?" Nathan asked curiously.

"We shall see how much fits in." Korim said easily. "But I expect we shall be getting back late."

"Cool." Kell and Nathan grinned at each other eagerly.

"This is going to be _such_ a blast." Kell hugged Nathan in his exuberance. "I've never seen a city before."

"Me neither, Bro." Nathan grinned back, returning the hug, easily as excited. "I never got out of the valley."

"Then as soon as Father is ready." He grinned up at the elder Dracon.

"Stay close." Korim cautioned, as he pulled the two young felines close. "Transmittio." He intoned as the magic swirled about them, dissolving the world and reforming it into a much plainer stone room with a complex geometric pattern on the floor. "Come boys, this way." He said leading the way out of the room, and out into the street. It wasn't as busy as a main street but still there was a steady flow of Dracons of all sizes and colors, with a small admixture of canines, felines and even a few avians. Many of the avians swooped above mixing in the air with Dracons in a kind of airborne traffic pattern.

"Wow." Kell breathed with wide eyes trying to take in everything at once.

"No way." Nathan grinned, as he spotted a small biped weasel-like creature. "Is that a Ferrin?" He asked Korim in an excited whisper.

"Yes, he is." Korim chuckled quietly. "Now just how do you know about Ferrin?"

"I overheard my uncles talking about them once. He fits the description." Nathan said simply, still in hushed tones.

"What's special about them?" Kell asked quietly, his attention largely on the Avar and their ability to actually fly.

"According to Dad Cazi they're really friendly and really playful, especially in an adult way from the way he was talking." Nathan replied quietly as he looked around. "Are all of these buildings residences?" He asked curiously.

"No, most of these are businesses of one sort or another." He said easily. "The one over there with the books in the window, sells books for example."

"Sells?" Kell looked up uncertainly.

"You give them money and they give you the item." Nathan explained. "Money is something people collect in exchange for work." He said, remembering Cazi's explanation of the subject. "Unless they get it from their parents."

"Money describes the material value society has attributed to a given product or service." Korim said in a very teacher-like fashion.

"Things we'll deal with more when we're older?" Kell half guessed.

"Largely." Korim nodded. "As kits you simply have to ask me when you want something, within reason." He smiled. "And its unlikely that you'll ever want for money, since talented mages usually have their choice of employment."

"And we've got more talents than just magic." Kell grinned and nodded.

"Exactly." Korim nodded. "And since Kar'Arador can support a large number of people easily, there's no rush for you to find employment. You can take as much time as you need to master your talents."

"Cool." Nathan nodded. "'Cause I think that's gonna take a while, on account of how many we've probably got."

"And because there is more to education than just learning how to use your talents." Korim added easily.

"Like what?" Kell asked uncertainly as they began to walk slowly down the wide street and the kits took in everything with open fascination and bright, eager minds.

"Learning encompasses not just the fully practical things, but more general learning that helps develop a broad mind that learns new things easily; things like art, music, history and the study of other cultures." He explained. "And some careers require special study to compliment your talent."

"Is that what Dad Cazi called university?" Nathan asked curiously, with most of his attention darting from shop to shop with frequent stops to look at all the new people.

"University is a common path for Mages once they finish the training of their talent. Not only does it provide more specialized training, but it also gives good exposure in dealing with non-magical people."

"What use is learning about thing that you don't do?" Kell looked up, at a loss. "I mean, besides who to give those assignments to."

"The purpose is because it expands your appreciation of life." Korim said easily. "And you will find that real life has few defined missions and assignments. Those are how the military regiments things for organizational purposes. Things are usually much more fluid."

"Oh," he nodded. Despite not actually getting it, Kell wasn't going to challenge his Father on it, but accepted it as something that would become clear in time.

"It really does work, Kell." Nathan said reassuringly. "A lot of the useless stuff is more fun than the useful stuff, at least that's what Cazi always said."

"And our first destination today is somewhere quite useless." Korim chuckled. "The Royal Museum of Natural History."

"That's old animals bones, right?"

"Among many other things." He chuckled. "It also covers a variety of other natural subjects, such as geology and mineralogy." He explained.

"That could be cool." Nathan nodded, more than a little curious.

"Is there a zoo of restored specimens?" Kell prompted, remembering an odd bit of a spell he'd found in a book far too advanced for him to work with yet.

"We have managed to recover some extinct species." He nodded. "They're kept in the Preservationist Zoo in the city of Zor'Endor."

"Do they use magic for that?" He continued, his fascination for the subject reaching a bright, sharp point that would likely never fade completely.

"We use magic to recover enough members of a species to allow for breeding. We then place the recovered species on one of the protected worlds to allow them to rebuild safely." He explained.

"How far back is the oldest recover?" Kell's short spotted tail wagged in a golden blur.

"Restorative paleontology is not something I'm well versed in." Korim admitted. "But I believe we have recovered some greater sand drakes from approximately two and a half million years ago."

"Wow, that's old." Nathan commented impressed, and interested. "So what is a greater sand drake?" He asked curiously.

"A sand brown lizard approximately 30 meters in length, with teeth and claws to match. Very aggressive, a serious high order predator." Korim said easily.

"No kidding." Kell rumbled, even more excited than before. "Are critters from other worlds brought back to?"

"Only from worlds that don't belong to someone else." He said firmly. "We don't meddle with what belongs to others."

"Umm, okay." The kit blanched slightly. "That still leaves a lot of worlds, I think."

"A great many." Korim nodded. "And it's okay to ask." He said reassuringly. "There are just some rules and ethics of magic that you haven't been taught yet. They come later when they actually relate to the magic you're learning. But there are no wrong questions, even if there are a few I can't answer, it is still okay to ask them."

"That's good to know." Nathan said quietly. "The SG kind of drilled the opposite into us."

"And that one of those 'don't do that' comments was a prelude to punishment." Kell added quietly. "Guess it hasn't completely left."

"It wasn't meant that way." Korim said reassuringly. "But the responsibility of power is very much a part of who the Dracon people are. The understanding that just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean that you _should_ do it."

"That's not hard to understand." Kell nodded seriously. "Not that the SG would ever get it."

"No kidding." Nathan snorted. "I think they're rule was there wasn't anything they wouldn't do, if they could do it."

"A far from rare occurrence." Korim shook his head. "Even we went through a period of that, during our Medieval period." He said seriously. "Much of what we are now, is a reaction to the excesses of those years."

"Like that rule about the smaller male always making the first move?" Kell asked, trying to put the odd pieces into place.

"Well, yes. That would definitely be a big one." Korim nodded, surprised. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you found out about that one." He chuckled.

"Well, we probably will always be the smaller male around here." Nathan chuckled. "Even if I get to be as tall as my father, that will still make me short around here."

"And I'm a short breed of Felsin." Kell chuckled a bit. "Even my War-form is going to be short around here."

"With the exception of a few larger Ursans, most races are short by comparison." Korim smiled. "The rule is much older than our contact with other races."

"Just how long have you been in contact with other races?" Nathan asked curiously.

"From their perspective, only since they achieved faster-than-light travel." Korim explained. "However, our mages made contact with many races a couple millennia ago but due to illusions and memory charms, none of the others remember contact with Dracons."

"Why hide?" Kell asked, fighting the near-instinctive distrust of any who would do so.

"We wanted to observe without interfering." He said easily. "And on many worlds, dragons do not have the best reputations because of some of our insane kin." He sighed. "Our attempts at open contact, did not go well."

"Oh," he nodded, accepting the difference he only sort of understood. "Once a race got to FTL travel, they are usually open minded enough to accept that Dracons aren't their historical monsters?"

"Yes, generally they've adjusted to the idea of 'aliens' and are largely beyond the superstitions of their early history." He nodded. "Some of the smaller Canem and Lupo breeds took some convincing though. Largely thanks to a family of Dragons who oppressed the system for some years."

"Snack food?" Nathan asked thinking about the size relation between something that really warranted the term 'Dragon', and some of the smaller canines.

"That would be as good a term as any." Korim nodded.

"Yeah, that would leave a major lasting impression." Kell shuddered a bit at the idea of being on the receiving end of that opinion. "Why didn't Mother-Queen StarFire stop them?"

"There were things happening in the celestial realm that require the bulk of her attention for a long time." He explained quietly. "When she was no longer so occupied, she did send the True Dragons to deal with the problem. But by that time, the damage was done."

"I guess not even She can know everything right when it happens." He nodded, it actually making him feel a little better. "Are there many who go into ... paleo-re ... what did you call bringing extinct critters back?"

"No, she does not know everything right when it happens, unless it is of very great importance, or she is looking for it." He nodded. "Restorative paleontology is very specialized field, much like regular paleontology. Not many have the patience for the detailed spells it requires, so no not many do."

"So it's past the stage where new approaches are welcome?" He asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't go that far." Korim smiled. "Despite the great detail, each mage has a noticeably different touch.

"Kind of 'as long as it turns out right' the exact how isn't of as much concern?"

"Pretty much." He nodded. "With the exception of 'no dragging things from out of the past'. The danger with time-dredging is that you may take something of significance and alter the time stream."

"That's an entirely different category than I was thinking of." Kell snickered. "Even if I don't see how taking a few cells could change anything, I don't get the whole time-movement thing beyond the senses."

"Not surprising, Time travel magic is among the most complicated to learn." Korim nodded. "And the most likely to get you lost for an inconvenient amount of time if you screw up."

"Is forward time travel possible?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Not with any certainty." Korim said easily. "When you move forward of your point of origin your going into realms of possibility, and while the when you end up in _may_ happen, there's no guarantee that it _will_ happen."

"Is there a terminology difference between moving forward in time from now, and moving forward from a trip backwards?" Kell asked with his typical fascination for all things unusual.

"Forward takes less energy than backward, because the temporal currents are constantly moving forward." Korim explained. "However, forward from a trip backwards is much the same in terms of certainty as traveling backwards in the first place. You are traveling in known territory, unless you deliberately leave your own time stream." He continued. "Traveling forward of where you start is what is difficult, because you can not know for certain what will happen."

"Has anyone been known to get stuck in the future? Unable to move back to their point of origin?"

"It has happened, yes. It is, however, fairly rare." Korim elaborated. "It's unusual for a Mage to be unable to get back to 'home'. The home-return spell is the most fundamental spell taught to time mages, and it is rare for it to fail."

"Has anyone tried to 'learn' the genetic code for a creature without moving either side in time, just the full info?"

"That's usually what is done." Korim nodded. "That is where Life spells come into play. Determining the genetic code from what remains."

Kell blinked a couple times, then considered it for awhile as the grand white marble building glowing of protective and soothing magics that housed the main facility of the Royal Draconean Museum of Natural History came into full view.

"I hadn't thought of doing it that way."

"That is why new ways of doing things are still welcome." Korim smiled. "Because each new mind may see some part of the truth of magic that no other has ever seen before."

"So if you do something cool that isn't exactly by the book, that's okay?" Nathan asked, excited by the idea.

"So long as you aren't hurting anyone in the process of doing something cool, yes." Korim nodded as they entered the large central gallery of the museum where several groups of Dracon youngsters were being taken on guided tours.

"This'll be interesting." Kell and Nathan grinned at each other conspiratorially.

"Can we see the recovered critter's zoo soon?" Kell asked eagerly, his eyes and magic on everything with animals in the displays.

"The recovered critter zoo is actually in a different city." Korim explained as they walked past several models of restored previously extinct creatures including a large reptilian quadruped with black scales and a single deep red spiraled horn in the middle of its forehead. "Something for another days outing."

"Okay," he accepted it easily. "Is that one of them?" He regarded the strange beast curiously.

"Black unicorn-dragon from Tauratus." Korim nodded. "Yes, that's one of the newer recoveries. The first complete skeleton was recovered about a decade during geo-exploration."

"Looks dangerous." Nathan commented.

"They are." Korim nodded. "And very unusual for a land carnivore in having that single horn. Horns are usually found on herbivores."

"A lot of reptiles have them." Kell gave the critter another look. "But not like that. It looks like a courting feature, not a defensive one."

"Courting and offensive." He nodded. "That neck is surprisingly flexible and the critter is rather agile at slashing."

"Is that common, for something with claws and teeth like that?"

"Is that common, for something with claws and teeth like that?"

"Usually becomes less common as size increases." Korim explained. "Having the agility to use the horn effectively as a weapon to the side, is uncommon."

"It that the most unusual critter that's been brought back?" Kell asked with the intense fascination that had brought him threw three years of magical training in just over one.

"What is so dangerous that Dracons can't control it?"

"Well, in a couple of cases its not a matter of danger." Korim explained. "We simply discovered after we recovered them, that they were sentient. It would therefore be inappropriate to keep them as zoo displays." He elaborated casually. "The shadowbeasts are simply too large a risk factor, and difficult to contain. The more we study them, the more we think they were originally a biological weapon, that got out of control. There's also some debate as to whether they're sentient or not, which also makes displaying them questionable."

"You mean sentience can be completely biological?" Kell blinked in real surprise.

"Well either its completely biological, or the biological pattern naturally draws in whatever else may be the cause of sentience." Korim said easily. "Still something of a debate, and one that the Powers refuse settle. They seem to think that its better that we don't know for sure."

"And probably never will." He nodded thoughtfully. "At least not without some experiments that would make the SG or my creator seem moral by comparison."

"I expect any experiment on the subject would probably suffer unexplained accidents." Korim said seriously. "Several of the Powers are more than willing to apply subtle interference as necessary."

"Subtle is good." Nathan nodded. "Keeps people thinking that they're experiment just had bad luck. That way they keep wasting time."

"Stubbornness will do that too." Kell pointed out with a bit of a grin. "Nothing is quite as stubborn as a person with a goal."

"And the more impossible the goal the more stubborn some people get." Nathan chuckled.

"Very few goals are truly impossible, though many are so difficult as to occupy a lifetime." Korim smiled. "But some of those difficult ones are very worthwhile."

"And a lifetime is saying something for a Noble." Kell grinned. "Some even take more than a single lifetime."

"There are a few of those." Korim nodded. "Those are usually passed from generation to generation. My great-aunt began a study on the true structure of the multiverse, which my sister is currently continuing the work on."

"Is she likely to finish the study?"

"Possibly." Korim nodded. "She mentioned that things are beginning to repeat which suggests that she may finally have pinned it down. Gathering data on something the size of the multiverse is what took so long. Even accepting that it may repeat after a point, you still have to survey enough of it to be sure, and the big question is 'what part of infinite is sufficient?'"

"I guess she must like to travel." Nathan said quietly, though it sounded like a fascinating thing to do. Seeing all those different places.

"Yes, she does." Korim grinned.

"Is she ever home?" Kell asked even as his eye was caught by a brilliant painting that sparkled of crystal paints.

"Oh, she bounces in about once a month." Korim smiled fondly. "She's probably the most skilled translocater around, both in terms of practical experience and natural talent."

"She could probably teach a thing or two about long-range teleporting." Nathan said thoughtfully as he examined a large chunk of brilliant natural crystal that sparkled with what appeared to be internally generated light.

"Talk about seriously great teacher experience." Kell grinned and tried to figure out what was making the crystal glow.

"That she could." Korim nodded thoughtfully, hoping that she'd be home for awhile when his sons were ready to learn translocation.

"Maybe we can meet her next time she comes by."

"I'll see if that can be arranged." Korim nodded. "She normally stays at my brother's castle when she's home. It was our parents' home, and she's never really established a home of her own. Hopefully she'll let me know she's there more than five minutes before she takes off again." He shook his head.

"Sounds like she's still enjoying life." Kell commented with a grin. "Even if it does make socializing tough."

"Makes socializing with family tough." Korim chuckled. "She's got friends all over the place. She's socialized with more species than most of us will ever see."

"Sounds like she really got bitten by the explorer bug." Kell giggled.

"Inherited it, I think." Korim grinned. "Our aunt was just as bad, though no one objected because of the incredible stories she brought home, along with some of the most incredible souvenirs." He shook his head. "Of course, I'm not sure some of them were intended to be souvenirs. But anything just floating loose in the multiverse is fair game."

"Where'd she keep them?" Kell suddenly perked up even more than the fascinating displays around them caused.

"Her personal pocket dimension, of course." Korim grinned. "It was her solution to the 'never home' problem. She just brought 'home' with her."

"You can do that?" Kell's jaw slipped open.

"It's not an easy skill by any measure." Korim said seriously, as he noticed the intense interest from both kits. "But it is possible."

"Wow, major cool." Nathan murmured, considering the possibilities.

"Oh wow." Kell breathed, half in shock, half in awe of what that could really mean. "What a way to do it."

"It is not a skill to rush." Korim cautioned. "Mistakes in creating pocket spaces can be spectacular to say the least."

"I'll bet." Nathan said quietly. "Just how big are they?"

"Depends on the skill, strength and needs of the creator." Korim said easily. "But even small ones are the size of several rooms."

"What happens to them when the creator dies?"

"Depends on what arrangements the creator made. Some times they pass to another Mage, other times they dump all the stuff into a predetermined location and then fade away. If no arrangements are made they become an annex to the Great Library." He explained. "This seems to happen relatively often as the Library has many annexes."

"Can non-Dracons create them?" Kell continued the line of questions that came to mind without missing a thing in the huge museum.

 "Not that I'm aware of, but then you're both Dracons so that's not an issue." He said easily as they stopped in front of a display of an immense avian with a wingspan at least forty feet across. Nathan was staring at the note on the display pedestal which said 'Model is 1/3 scale'

"That really exists?" He asked, trying to imagine something with a wingspan so big.

"A Star Eagle." Korim nodded. "They most definitely do exist."

"Magical, or a very low gravity world?" Kell asked even as he searched for the sign to explain this creature nearly as unbelievable as a Dragon by physics.

"Magical." Korim said easily. "Though the world does have a lower gravity than here, which is unusual for it being a larger world. There are smaller species which are not magical, simply being products of the low gravity."

"Sentient?" Nathan asked looking at the creature's eyes. Even on a model they seem brighter than a simple animal.

"Yes, one of the occasions that we brought back a species not realizing that it was sentient."

"We try to avoid that?" Kell asked, uncertain why it would matter.

"Sentient species often 'belong' to one Power or another, and it can ruffle feathers to 'interfere'." Korim said quietly. "This obviously is something we run into on worlds outside our home system. Here at home we know that there aren't any extinct sentient species."

"Oh, that makes sense." He nodded. "Don't Powers let you know when you're nosing around their territory?"

"Some of them don't bother to tell non-Powers such things until you do something that offends them." Korim shook his head. "Because they often pay little heed to non-Powers. So you have to take precautions of your own to avoid offending, since Lady StarFire prefers to have to intervene as little as possible."

"How to you do that?"

"Study the area where remains are found for evidence of sentience." Korim said simply. "Look for tool use, keeping of records, evidence of religious practices and that sort of thing. Unfortunately, there is very little you can do if a race happens to be primarily telepathic, and keeps records by 'oral' tradition."

"Is that what happened with the Star Eagle?"

"Yes, they were wiped out before they developed a need for written records." He nodded. "And we mistakenly attributed their statues to the other sentient race on the planet. Misattribution is always a hazard in archaeology, especially when you have multiple sentient species on the same planet."

"The other sentient race was wiped out too?"

"Nope, but they were still rather primitive." He said easily. "Pre-feudal era. They were quite willing to 'sell' us the land we wanted to study. Amazing what you can get for iron ore in the right places."

"Did you ever find out what happened to the Star Eagles?"

"Wiped out by a bio-weapon leftover from a war between to dead races millennia before." He said sadly. "A delivery system crashed into the planet and 'adapted' to the first life form it contacted. It only had one payload and the two sentient species are very different, so there was no cross-contamination. It was a very effective bio-weapon, 100% contagious and 100% lethal."

"That's just sick." He muttered. "Are they doing okay now?"

"Yes, it is sick." Korim nodded. "They're recovering. They're on their fifth generation since recovering and the population is rebounding nicely."

"That's good." Nathan said easily. "So did you put them back on their original world?"

"No, that world has changed too much for them, especially the way the other sentient species is expanding. We found them a very similar world inside the Protectorate, which they've decided is just as good as the original homeworld."

"That sounds like a good ending." Kell smiled. "Something to be proud of being a part of."

"Yes, the Tal'Endors did a good job on that recovery, even if the sentient part was a bit of a shock." He chuckled.

"How many times has it happened, out of how many?" Kell asked, looking at the huge bird with all his senses. "Are the Tal'Endors a family focused on recoveries?"

"As the strongest of the Earth Clans, the Tal'Endors are most experienced at recovery." Korim nodded. "But they're also a large family which means that they are involved in a fair number of things." He chuckled. "And accidental sentient recoveries are probably only a half-dozen out of several hundred recovered species. We are very careful."

"Is it ever done intentionally?"

"Hasn't been so far." Korim said simply. "Which isn't to say that it never will be. With sentient races we usually rescue before they go extinct, if they're in an area we operate in."

"Sounds like there's a lot to do, protecting life around the universe."

"Not the whole universe." Korim corrected. "This galaxy mostly. We've scouted most of the universe, but we simply don't have the people to protect the whole thing. Even magic has its limitations."

"Much to some of the stronger protector's annoyance, I expect." He smiled with a nod as a display of decidedly not-modern Dracons caught his attention.

"There are always some who think we can protect the entire universe from its darker half." Korim shook his head. "But the truth is that the universe exists in balance between light and dark, life and death and so on."

"But we try anyway?" Nathan asked curiously.

"We do what we feel is right and just, trusting that the universe will handle the balance part as it always has." Korim nodded.

"That ... could make for quite a catch 22 headache if you think about it too much." Kell shook his head a bit as he regarded the Dracons in body armor even more brightly colored than their scales.

"We have philosophers who have studied it for centuries." Korim chuckled. "I'm told headache is an understatement." He said looking over the armor. "The Kar'Dranors always did have a touch for flamboyant armor." He chuckled.

"It's pretty. Nothing like the modern kind."

"It was as much art form as it was armor." Korim nodded. "Modern body armor is armor and nothing more. But then again, modern armor is mass produced which tends to discourage art."

"So do modern tactics. Being seen is not a desirable thing, no matter what roll you have. Those look like things to make your ID obvious to _everybody_."

"They were." He nodded. "But that was a time when single combat between two generals could determine the outcome of a battle. Nowadays, generals don't do battle, not really."

"Tactically unsound." Kell nodded. "You didn't have snipers back then, did you?"

"Sniping was considered cowardly, and no true warrior would have anything to do with it." Korim explained. "To be caught employing a sniper was a serious disgrace. There's at least one recorded instance of a Clan Lord being slain by his own men when they discovered he'd employed a sniper."

"Honor and war, strange to think of them going together." Nathan said quietly. "They sure don't now. All's fair in love and war, and all that."

"Love, war and Felsin politics." Kell muttered, then glanced up at his father. "Is that warrior's honor still alive here?"

"We believe in it, though we no longer fight among ourselves." Korim explained. "And some adjustments to the reality of modern warfare had to be made. The realities of space and air combat do not blend well with the honor code of medieval times. But there are still many warriors who do not believe in attacking by stealth, and I do not know of any Dracon snipers." He explained. "Perhaps the biggest effect is that Dracon forces do not employ nuclear, biological or chemical warfare. The only place a nuclear weapon may be found is in a ship-to-ship arsenal, and there are strict regulations against using them against anything other than a hardened space target."

"The SG sees NBC weapons as just another tool in the arsenal." Nathan snorted.

"We know, and it worries us." Korim nodded.

"Everything is just a tool to them, including people." Kell rumbled softly, his hatred flashing brightly for a moment before he got himself under control again.

"It has been the subject of a great deal of debate." Korim said quietly, noting how the subject had unsettled both kits. "But we can't interfere in the internal matter of another world. We have said repeatedly that we do not run the Alliance, and we try not to." He shook his head. "But there are times when high principles are not easy to live with."

"But if you only keep them when its easy, they don't mean much do they?" Nathan asked quietly.

"That is exactly why we restrain ourselves when our instinct is to act." He said quietly.

"But it _isn't_ an internal Felsin issue." Kell growled in utter frustration. "The SG is just a Mephit unit."

"But it _isn't_ an internal Felsin issue." Kell growled in utter frustration, though his voice remained respectfully low for their surroundings. "They're Mephit flunkies."

"That may be, but the Felsin government must decide that they need outside help." Korim said gently. "We can not simply impose it on them."

"Even though it's an enemy of the Alliance that is responsible?" Kell looked up, at a loss for the logic behind it.

"The Mephits support the SG, but it was started and is still run by Felsin primarily. The Mephits make a show of being in charge, but given that none of them are physically present, its just that...a show, magically projected images. All the real decision making is still done by Felsin, which makes it a Felsin matter, especially since the SG actions are currently limited to Felsinor." Korim explained.

"So the Overlords are just magic holograms?" Nathan asked, more than a little surprised. It did explain why they were never seen outside certain areas though.

"A little more complex than holograms, but essentially the same."

"Magical projections of some kind?" Kell asked hesitantly.

"Actually, a combination of magic and psi projection." Korim clarified. "Very effective for communication, and creates a kind of aura illusion that something powerful is present. If you weren't in the room with them, you might miss the fact that it was just an illusion."

"And as long as it's only funding and Intel and not people, they can get away with it." Kell said quietly.

"As long as its primarily directed internally." Korim said firmly. "The group was founded by Felsin, and the goals have not changed since the Mephit became involved. It just happens that the SG and the Mephits have common cause. But it really is up to the Felsin government to ask for help or not, until such time as the SG acts beyond Felsinor."

"Are all races held to this standard, or is it a Dracon code of honor thing?"

"Alliance policy in general." Korim explained. "Each race's sovereignty is respected. Help is given if asked for, or if accepted when offered."

"They turned down an offer then?"

"Yes, they politely stated that they could handle a matter of internal politics." Korim nodded. "I believe it is more a matter of being embarrassed that they are not handling it."

"Stupid politicians." Kell muttered. "Don't give a damn about anyone or anything but themselves."

"Politicians and a fair number of military leaders who want to deal with the situation themselves as a matter of planetary pride." Korim shook his head.

"Stupid leaders." He muttered darkly. "How many have to die before they see beyond their own egos?"

"Well, given that they are elected leaders, the people have to take a certain amount of responsibility for their actions." Korim said simply. "After all, they do tend to re-elect the same people over and over again."

"I think that's what Cazi meant by 'people getting the government they deserve.'" Nathan added quietly.

"Makes me want to _stay_ in my winged form." Kell muttered and tried to focus on the displays and not his growing distaste of his primary heritage.

"People are like that all over." Korim shook his head. "It's nothing unique to the Felsin, a function of sentience it seems. People prefer to stay with what they know rather than risk change and the unknowns it entails."

"Not everyone." He said very firmly.

"There are few statements that apply to everyone." Korim nodded. "There are always exceptions."

"And some of us are exceptions." Nathan chuckled as he looked over a display of early slug-throwers. The early weapons, like the early armor were as much about artistic style as function.

Kell's attention was held on the other side of the hall with a moving solid hologram display of a group of armored dragonish fish creature.

"The Razorback dragonfish." Korim elaborated. "Though it's neither dragon nor fish, it actually a mammal." He chuckled. "A very strange looking one, but a mammal nonetheless."

"How do things get such incorrect names?"

"Because they're named when they're first seen normally." Korim shrugged. "People name them for what they look like. In this case it does kind of look like some combination of dragon and fish."

"True," he nodded. "And once it's named it doesn't tend to change."

"No, it doesn't." Korim agreed. "Causes too much confusion if you try to stick a new name on a known creature. Half the people will insist on using the old name anyway."

"And as long-lived as some Dracons are, that's just impractical for anyone but an immortal." Kell nodded, still fascinated by all the strange creatures on display.

"Any of the various flavors of immortals." Korim nodded, as they stopped in front of a large case that showed another reduced scale model of an immense creature, apparently about two hundred and fifty feet long resembling a large eel, but it was surrounded by red glowing field that arced lightning. The other strange thing was that its native environment was noted to be 'space' but it was also listed as 'amphibian'.

"And no end of creatures that defy traditional categorizations." Kell snickered. "How many things are native to space?"

"More than you might expect." Korim said easily. "Including at least half a dozen gaseous species and three species that are pure energy. And one annoying quasi-sentient species known as a 'Space Dragon'. Looks very much like a Dragon, but has the intellectual level of a raven, with the same interest in shiny objects."

"Ouch." The tan kitten winced in sympathy. "Can't be any help in the reputation department."

"No, it's not." Korim shook his head. "And trying to find a solution to race short of genocide is problematic at best. They roam all over creation and have a natural 'warp' ability that lets them travel long distances instantly. Makes penning them up difficult at best, though the current proposal is to locate a largely unoccupied dimension and throw them in there."

"Because they embarrass you?" Kell looked up in surprise.

"Because they're a menace." Korim shook his head. "Popping out of nowhere and deciding a shuttle looks a shiny object they'd like to stick in their 'nest'. Getting aggressive with spaceships that wander to close and occasionally deciding that exploration parties are 'edible'."

"What if they weren't space-based?"

"In that case we could just isolate them to a planet and quarantine the planet." Korim nodded. "But they don't stay in a particular region of space."

"And Lady StarFire can't stop them, or won't?" He looked at the huge dragon-creature more closely.

"Well, we're kind of investigating solutions for her. She'd like to stop them without having to change what they are. Fortunately, they're relatively uncommon so they don't cause too much damage. I expect we'll end up going with something like the pocket dimension solution ... just because it's the least damaging."

"I guess we're lucky they don't belong to another Power that'll object to it."

"If they belonged to another Power, StarFire would've had a word or two with said Power. But if they belong to a Power, there's no evidence of it." Korim shook his head. "The multiverse just seems to find it necessary to occasionally manifest creatures that look like Dragons but cause nothing but grief."

"It's way of pointing out that the multiverse is not a safe and orderly place." Nathan suggested impishly.

"And there is no such thing as a copyright on a life form." Kell added with a smirk.

"Well, there is sort of, but have you ever tried to enforce a copyright claim against the universe?" Korim smirked back. "Just finding the right court takes eternity. However, anything less than the universe knows better than to create things that are like Dragons, at least anywhere reasonably close to the Dragonlands."

"And Lord Chaos learned not to ages ago." Kell snickered. "At least that can be traced back to him."

"Yeah, he doesn't want a direct confrontation with Lady StarFire." Korim chuckled. "He knows how that would go. Of course, sneaky is more his game anyway."

"Which would make these guys just his style." Kell chuckled softly. "Untraceable, animal intelligence so extermination is very distasteful and almost impossible to contain."

"The possibility was considered, but StarFire says that they have none of his touch." Korim said thoughtfully. "He leaves a mark of corruption on anything he creates. It's part of his nature, much the way Lady StarFire leaves a spark of fire in anything she creates."

"How much of life was originally created by a Power?" Kell prompted when his attention drifted to a floating crystalline creature of lacy construction.

"Of what we've discover so far, forty maybe forty-five percent." Korim said thoughtfully. "There's more cases of natural evolution than deliberate creation."

"Only just." Kell said quietly, not sure what to think of those odds. "Is it the same for intelligent life?"

"About the same, maybe more solidly forty-five in the case of intelligent life." He nodded. "Funny thing is, the ones who weren't deliberately created seem to have a need to make up Powers and credit them with having done it."

"Gee, I'd prefer natural evolution over our creators." Nathan snorted as he looked over the image of an electric blue predatory avian.

Kell nodded thoughtfully, intensely disturbed without a clue as to why and focused on the creature Nathan was looking at for a distraction.

"Lightning hawk from the Alaran Badlands here on Draconea. A rather uncommon occurrence, bioelectricity in an avian species." Korim elaborated.

"Used for hunting?" Nathan asked curiously.

"And for defense against those who would try to dislodge it from its kill." Korim nodded.

"Bet not many things try that twice." Kell chuckled a bit. "That can't be pleasant."

"No it's not." Korim nodded. "In fact its success inspired the evolution of a copycat, the Azure falcon which looks almost the same, but lacks the bioelectricity. But most creatures having experienced when Lightning hawk, don't want a repeat."

"I wouldn't blame them." He nodded thoughtfully. "Better safe than dead."

"Lightning Hawk doesn't usually kill on the first defensive zap." Korim explained. "Second one does, if the offender isn't smart enough to leave the area after the first very painful shock."

"I can see why." He nodded seriously. "Or too curious to leave things alone."

"Possibly, though creatures that are genuinely curious are usually smart enough to recognize danger." Korim agreed. "As avians go the lightning hawk is fairly smart, and is capable of being trained if captured young, assuming the trainer doesn't mind being shocked during the training."

"That can't be too common." Kell regarded the bird doubtfully. "What is the advantage of them?"

"Nowadays its more of a hobby among certain nobles." Korim chuckled. "But in older times they were useful as scouts, for those with the talent of animal empathy. They're fast fliers and have keen eyesight. You might call them the early version of the spy plane or surveillance satellite."

"And smart enough to train to look for fairly complex amounts of information." He nodded easily. "Sounds like a lot of things. They used to be useful, now they are just hobbies."

"Hobbies or pets, depending on who you ask." Korim chuckled. "Those who fly Lightning hawks nowadays tend to be very attached to them."

"To an animal?" Kell looked at him, then the bird and back again.

"Many people have animal companions that mean a great deal to them, even if its not as common among Dracons as it is among other races." Korim nodded. "It's an emotional attachment much like friendship."

"Okay," he said slowly, doubtful but willing to accept the statement.

"Sort of like the familiars mentioned in the Brief History of Magic on Other Worlds?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Not exactly the same sort of bond, but similar." Korim nodded.

Kell nodded, still having difficulty with it, the comparison to familiars making even less sense, but it wasn't something he was willing to challenge the validity of.

"So is there a separate museum for magic and tech?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yes, Museum of Magic History and Museum of Technology, both of which happen to be located in the capitol." He nodded. "There are also a great many more specialized libraries and museums across the planet."

"How much of life here was created by Lady StarFire?" Kell asked as they moved threw more displays on Dracon history and accomplishments.

"All of the sentient life was created by her." Korim said easily. "The non-sentient life was created by an evolutionary process that she initiated shortly after the planet formed. While she gave it some general parameters, she had no real idea what the outcome would be." Korim explained. "I believe one of the 'instructions' could be loosely interpreted as 'surprise me.'"

"So, there was the possibility that a sentient species she didn't intend, could've evolved." Nathan commented.

"As much as there was on every world that evolved naturally." Korim nodded. "It didn't happen though."

"At least not yet." Kell mused. "It would be interesting to see what it would be without Her direct influence."

"Very good at hiding at the very least." Korim smiled. "Since we've seen nothing even in the proto-sentient category yet."

The kitten looked up at him, then back at the electric blue bird some ways back and around at other creatures. "Just what is the breaking line between a smart animal and a proto- sentient?"

"Communication has a lot to do with it." Korim said thoughtfully. "And you're right, the Lightning Hawk is close but it still doesn't quite make it the communication area. And it's a fuzzy definition on the best of days."

"Like most categorizations." He giggled softly.

"Especially when it comes to sentience." Korim shook his head. "Those definitions get revised just about every time a new species is encountered."

"I wonder if that's one of the traits of it." Kell snickered. "Endlessly attempting to categorize the unknown."

"Quite likely." Korim nodded. "Never knew a sentient race that didn't categorize things, even if it wasn't anymore complicated than 'us' and 'not us'."

"Or 'useful' and 'not useful'." Kell added with a grin. "Or maybe 'good' and 'not good'."

"Or the ever popular 'good' and 'evil'." Nathan snickered. "Everybody loves that one."

"Very popular in fiction both written and performed." Korim nodded.

"You don't think there's real evil out there?" Kell looked up with a bit of surprise evident.

"Oh, there is." Korim nodded. "But people are often too quick to attribute things to 'evil', when they're really just 'different' or the product of stupidity instead of malevolence."

"That makes sense." Kell agreed, honestly believing it. "A lot of people seem to be afraid of what is different without a real reason too."

"Xenophobia also seems to be a product of sentience, though it's easily overcome by education and exposure." Korim nodded. "Getting beyond the early tribal mentality which labels 'outsiders' as dangerous."

"Is it so easy?" Kell looked at him very seriously. "With all the wars and xenophobia still around, it doesn't seem to be just about education."

"Well, most wars have little to do with xenophobia. More about things like territory, power and greed." Korim shook his head. "And educating people out of those doesn't seem to be taking. Besides, there's always a few folks who insist on being xenophobic, no matter how hard you try to teach them otherwise."

"Seems like such a waste." Kell murmured. "Murder for peace. The only way and it makes you worse than what you're trying to stop."

"Well, not always." Korim corrected gently. "Sometimes to protect life, you have no choice but to kill those who do not respect it at all. A case where neither choice is ideal, but one does less harm."

"That wasn't what I meant." He smiled sheepishly. "You can end the wars and fear and problems, but the only real answer is to eliminate those who are like that. But doing that makes you no better than the ones you are trying to be rid of."

"Very true, one can not defeat the enemy by becoming the enemy." He nodded. "A lesson that people seem to need to learn over and over again. I actually saw a society once that had eliminated all those problems, but in surprising the tendencies that lead to 'disruptive' behavior they also suppressed that indefinable spark that gives rise to creativity and genius. It was a very calm, peaceful and orderly society ... it was also stagnant and interminably dull."

"If that's what you want though ..." He shook his head. "There are times it would be very nice to exist in a place like that."

"Perhaps, but nothing ever changed. No new thoughts, ideas or inventions." He shook his head. "It was a society that existed without really living. Life simply was, it had no meaning. Life of the body, but a death of the spirit."

"Perhaps." Korim said quietly. "I found it terribly disturbing, not all someplace to recover from anything."

"Different people, different needs and desires." He smiled up at the centuries older male. "It makes life interesting."

"Perhaps that was what was missing there ... desires. They literally wanted 'nothing'. Because to want something they did not have would've been potentially disruptive." He said easily. "But you're right, if everyone was the same, it would be a dull universe."

"Yeah, and that just can't be allowed." He grinned impishly. "The Powers have to have something to do."

"I don't believe I've ever heard of a Power complaining of boredom." Korim chuckled. "Of course, with the options they have who would be."

"As long as the varieties of things to do is big enough to last eternity give or take." Nathan smirked.

"I think watching mortals qualifies." Kell snickered back. "We only sometimes do reruns after all."

"And there's enough mortals that they can certainly find someone who isn't." Nathan chuckled. "And if all else fails, some of them can create new ones."

"Not that that is done lightly." Korim said seriously. "Creating a new sentient race isn't a casual act for most Powers. Some of them don't take it as seriously as they should, but those aren't cases to be emulated."

"Why is it such a big deal for them?" Kell asked.

"The responsible ones feel that creating sentient life deliberately carries a certain amount of responsibility with regard to the race created." Korim said simply. "Rather like when mortals choose to become parents."

"And some don't." He nodded seriously. "Is that why so many seem to look like the races they create to some extent?"

"Normally, though most Powers have some degree of shapeshift ability." Korim nodded. "Powers are prone to creating what they find pleasing to look at, at least in the base design. I've never heard of a Power actually going to the trouble of creating each member of a race, it's normal just creating the 'matrix' that defines the race."

"Do designs always work out as planned?" Nathan asked curiously.

"They're usually close, but it's almost unheard of to get everything to come out exactly as desired. The universe is not that cooperative." The elder Dracon chuckled.

"And for mortals, what the Universe doesn't tweak, the Powers do." Kell snickered. "Like the pair of us."

"To be honest, I'd say you had more tweaking than Nathan." Korim said thoughtfully. "Nathan's heritage was pretty mixed to start with. I'm not sure even Caito could have found something to add."

"Maybe not Nathan, but it's pretty likely he did a _lot_ to Nate's Father Ebon, if not all three." Kell added with a grin.

"Cazi? Quite likely." Korim chuckled. "But Nareena, no no tweaking there." He smiled. "Nareena is Felsira's, and comes a very long, carefully bred family line that be traced back to the first Landing, and some say, beyond."

"He does a lot of the tweaking, doesn't he?" Nathan asked curiously.

"As the chief spirit of mischief, its his specialty." Korim chuckled.

"And he has a reputation to uphold." Kell snickered.

"Uphold and expand." Korim smirked. "When he's not dating mortals that is. The little shapeshifter has his bloodlines in most of the major races."

Does anyone know which ones they are?" Kell looked around curiously.

"I think the relevant Powers do, and some of the True Dragons." Korim said simply. "But its not something any mortals are sure of. Its not something you can really test for."

"Then he doesn't tell the mothers?" Kell flicked one ear sideways.

"Usually no." He shook his head. "He likes pretending he's mortal, and he doesn't like to made a big fuss over most of the time." He smiled. "But from what one of the True Dragons told me, he always takes good care of mother and kits, or makes sure they're taken good care of if he can't." He added approvingly. "Not that I think that Felsira would allow otherwise, if he were inclined otherwise."

"Sounds like Cazi was one of his." Kell shook his head. "From what I've heard at least."

"Not a direct Kit, grandkit or great-grand maybe." Korim said thoughtfully. "Cazi's parents are both known, and neither behaved as Caito would." He said quietly, clearly disapproving. "Beyond that its hard to say, but he would be one of the Felsin ancestors."

"Because he doesn't imitate Dracons?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, because we Dracons know our families very well. The Mel'Dranor line is still an old family, even if its not at the center of Clan power." Korim said simply. "And though Cazi's grandfather has withdrawn into a solitary study of the mysteries of the universe, we know he still lives, and he is not Caito."

"But the Felsin side is no so well documented." Kell didn't really guess.

"Not nearly, and there are more Felsin generations in the same time frame." Korim nodded.

"No kidding." Kell nodded. "A Felsin can life an entire lifetime before a Noble Dracon gets out of school."

"It's been known to happen." Korim chuckled. "Though we try to get the youngsters some real world experience after they turn fifty or so, if they don't do so on their own. Best to get exposed to the diversity of the universe before the mind gets too set in its ways."

"Which happens far too easily in most." He nodded. "Though the ones who never stop learning and exploring kind of make up for it."

"That's why we encourage everyone to take the years between fifty and sixty off to travel and see the galaxy." He smiled. "You two keep on as intense as you have been, and I'll probably suggest such a break earlier." He added seriously. "Remembering to live while one is studying is important. Commitment and drive are good, but one can have too much of a good thing."

"But studying is fun." Nathan smirked. "At least I think it is."

"What we're studying is at least." Kell added with a grin. "And we play and hang out in the pool."

"Good." Korim nodded. "Play and relaxation keep the mind flexible." He said approvingly.

"So what's that?" Nathan asked, looking at a book that floated inside a protective force field across the way from them. The tour groups each stopped at it for a noticeable period.

"That's the original copy of the Book of Honor." Korim said respectfully. "The laws and codes that guided us out of the barbarity of the medieval period."

"That's seriously a long time ago, isn't it?" Kell murmured and moved closer to look at it with much the same kind of respect Korim did.

"Yes, a very long time ago." Korim nodded. "Almost twenty-five millennia."

"I don't think I can even contemplate that long." Kell shook his head. "Not really." He looked up at the Dracon. "Is anyone from that time still alive?"

"With the exception of Lady StarFire, not exactly." He said uneasily. This was getting very close to dealing with one of the true complexities of Dracon existence.

"She's not a Dracon." The kit pointed out simply. "Something you don't want to talk about?"

"It's a complicated subject, and one never discussed outside of noble Dracon circles." He said simply. "The commoners know about it, of course, but they pay it little mind."

"Every race has its secrets I think." Nathan said easily. "But given we're at least part noble Dracon, does it affect us?"

"That is something we don't know yet." Korim admitted. "Much the way we still can't figure out what your lifespans will be."

"Which won't be for a few decades at least." Kell nodded easily.

"Yes, though even then I think it will be uncertain." Korim said thoughtfully. "I think the two of you are a mystery that the universe is not going to let us understand completely." He chuckled. "But the major effect of the complicated matter, is that Dracon society is much older than the rest of the Alliance thinks."

"That's hardly news." Kell snickered.

"How much older may be." He said simply. "Close to a quarter million years, and that's recorded history."

"That's a long time." Kell nodded. "Older than some races."

"Yes, and we find the other races are intimidated enough by the idea of lifespans of fifteen or twenty thousand years." He said easily. "The truth, wouldn't set well at all."

"No, it probably wouldn't." The kit agreed. "It probably never will either."

"No, we don't expect so." Korim nodded. "If you want the full story, ask me when we get home. Discussing it in a public place would be inappropriate, especially with off-world visitors." He nodded toward a small group of Canem exploring the museum.

"You know we will." Kell grinned at him.

"You've dropped way too many interesting hints for us not to." Nathan smirked.

"You two are quite incorrigible." Korim chuckled fondly. "So, what would you like to do after we finish with this museum? Another museum, or something different?"

"I'd like to see a shopping district." Kell grinned, looking at Nathan for the other kit's wishes so they could sort it out.

"And somewhere to eat." Nathan grinned. "It's getting close to lunch."

"Yes, it is." Korim nodded. "And it happens we can combine those two. But was there anything after food?"

"Oh, shopping is good. I remember my folks talking about it, but I wasn't old enough to go." He explained. "So I'm kind of curious."

"Sounds like an afternoon plan." Kell grinned wider.

"Then I think our next stop is the food district." Korim grinned. "We've about covered this museum. More history is covered by the museums of Magic History, Technology and Modern History."

"Is there anything in the food district that we don't get at the castle?"

"Quite a bit actually." Korim smiled. "With the tourist trade, we've had businesses springing up catering to cuisine from across the Alliance. At the castle we stick to Dracon cuisine mostly, just from tradition."

"There's Felsin food there then?" Kell perked up considerably, as did Nathan.

"Definitely." Korim nodded, as they walked. "Which involves some impressive importing for the meat parts of meals. Felsinor has a much larger variety of game and domestic animals than Draconea."

"Most worlds seem to." Kell commented absently. "With so many more environments around."

"We compensate by having a separate world for hunting and plant gathering." Korim smiled. "But even still, they aren't the right meat according to chefs. Which obviously they aren't."

"Sounds like a challenge to expand their ideas." Kell grinned at his friend.

"Oh they do expand, but when you're trying to do authentic cuisine, the ingredients are important. Or so I'm told, I've never been much of a cook myself." He chuckled.

"With the cooks you have at the castle, why would you need to be?" Nathan said curiously.

"Because it's interesting." Kell supplied. "At least for some people."

"Oh, a hobby." Nathan nodded. "Never thought about it that way." He said thoughtfully.

"Some hobbies are useful." Kell nodded, though it sounded more like a repeated phrase he didn't _quite_ get yet.

"Yes, some people do find it quite enjoyable." Korim nodded. "I'm just not one of them."

"No one can do everything." Kell grinned. "Even if some try."

"Trying to do everything is usually a good way to get frustrated." Korim nodded. "Because no one is good at everything."

"And it takes a lot of time too." Nathan chuckled. "Especially if you're trying to do them all right."

"Which would be the point." Kell grinned. "Anything worth doing is worth doing right."

"Otherwise you'll probably end up doing it over." Nathan smirked.

"Until you go nuts, or give up."

"Or do it right." Nathan grinned. "Practice makes perfect eventually."

"For folks like us at least." Kell snickered back.

"We must be getting closer to the food place." Nathan said, as his nose caught the scent of something that smelled good, though a bit on the sweet side.

"Actually, there are stores all over the city that sell food of various kinds." Korim explained. "What you're smelling at the moment is a bakery, which sells breads and pastries."

"Are most of them specialists, like that?" Kell asked.

"There are larger stores that sell all kinds of food, but those are closer to the residential quarters. The closer you get to the city center the more you find specialists. And then you have restaurants, which sell meals to be eaten there, instead of things to take with you." He said explaining things he figured the pair had no real experience with.

"Wow, so a lot of the city is dedicated to selling stuff." Nathan observed as they walked.

"Yes, one of the early functions of cities was facilitating the trade of goods and services. Trading food from those who produced it to those who produced other things of value." Korim explained. "That function has remained fairly constant, though what is being traded has changed over time."

"And there is enough for everyone?" Kell murmured in something akin to shock. "Enough to do."

"Always enough." Korim nodded. "Especially once you add in the manufacture of goods, and the various services required to run a starfaring society. And then you add to that the various people who do things like teach, heal, and entertain. There's plenty to do."

"Wow." Kell murmured. "It's hard to think that big."

"And Dracon cities aren't that big, as starfaring societies measure things." Korim smiled. "But our long lifespans tend to keep our growth at a slower rate, and we have a lot of colony worlds."

"So how does it compare to Forestal?" Nathan asked, using the city he'd been shown pictures of by Cazi.

"Bigger than Forestal, but smaller than the capitol of Felsinor." Korim said easily.

"How many people live here?" Kell asked as they passed the bakery and the reason for the smells became very obvious.

"Two and half million as of the last census." Korim said after a moment's thought. "We'd gotten close to three million at one point, but opening up two new colony worlds has drawn down the population of most of the major cities."

"Two and half _million_?" Nathan asked, surprised. "Does that include tourists?"

"Nope, they don't live here." Korim shook his head. "I believe the capital of Felsinor is six or seven times as large."

Kell nearly stumbled, his brain so in shock at the numbers he missed a step.

"And I thought Citadel was big." He whispered as he tried to access the numbers into something comprehendible.

"Citadel is large, for a military fort." Korim nodded. "But as cities go its more of a large town."

"That's total people right, not just adults?" Nathan asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, that's total people." Korim said reassuringly. "Which means that about a third of the population is youngsters."

"That ... it's just huge."

"Yes, it is." Korim nodded. "Probably best not to think about the city as a whole too much. Just focus on the part you're in and dealing with. It's much more manageable that way.""

"I expect it is." Kell nodded and focused his mind on doing just that. "So most people don't think about the whole thing at once?"

"Oh, some people do." Korim admitted. "But they tend to do so because its their job. City planners and the like, who are in charge of making sure important services are available city-wide. Services like electricity, running water and information-net."

"Kind of like the way the Quartermaster division was in charge of supplies at Citadel." Nathan said, trying to draw parallels to what he knew.

"Similar." Korim nodded.

"It must take a very special person to handle that." Kell murmured respectfully.

"Groups of people normally." Korim nodded. "Too big a job for a single person to handle alone. At least to handle alone and still have a life."

"That makes sense." He nodded. "Like no one specializing in the entire commando skill set."

"My father just about did." Nathan chuckled. "But he cheated."

"Yes, exactly the same thing." Korim nodded. "And Ebon is a very special case, like all of your parents."

"And you." Kell snickered. "You're special times three."

"More like mystery times three." Nathan grinned back. "Haven't figured out what I got from which parent yet."

"I'm sure that that will become clear in time." Korim added reassuringly. "You are both too young for your real potential to be visible yet. Give it time."

"If this is before we start showing potential, it's going to be really interesting when we do." Kell grinned, eager for it to happen. "We're already well ahead of the curve."

"There is potential and there is potential." Korim chuckled. "Some potential shows early, but other kinds come later. Though if I had to guess I'd say Nathan's magic Gift comes from Cazi."

"I kind of thought that." Nathan said quietly. "He was a mage of sorts after all."

"And his good looks from his mother." Kell added with a smile.

"Well, fur pattern is definitely his mother's." Korim nodded. "But build is really more like Ebon." He added thoughtfully. "Or more accurately, what I believe Ebon would've looked like at Nathan's age."

Nathan didn't really have a response to having his looks appraised so bluntly, so he just kind of blushed slightly.

"And height from Cazi." Kell added. "It all came together really nicely."

"Well, I might not stay short, you know." Nathan smirked. "Still plenty of time for a growth spurt or two."

"Hay, I _like_ you short." Kell made a face. "I'm never going to grow up to even the Felsin average, much less the local one."

"I don't expect I'll hit the local average." Nathan chuckled. "But not quite five and half like Cazi, would be a bit much."

"I've often thought that was a subconscious effect of his shapeshifting ability." Korim said thoughtfully. "After all, his mother was a Lion of average height and his father a Dracon. His genetics were not inclined to be short."

"True enough." Kell nodded. "Neither bloodline is short. Only Tigers are taller among Felsin."

"Which really makes me wonder why I'm short for my age." Nathan snorted. "Cazi genes had been short for so long, they just figured they were supposed to be, probably." He shook his head. "If I get his shapeshift to go with the short, that'll be cool though." He smirked.

"It'd be fun to be sure." Kell grinned back. "To be anything you can imagine about the right size. What a blast."

"Why do I think the two of you will be look up transformation magic sooner than any apprentices do normally?" Korim chuckled.

"Cause we do most stuff sooner than the other apprentices." Nathan grinned back. "But I seem to recall our magic instructor telling us that transformation was something to be careful with."

"I _so_ do not want to get stuck with gills." Kell made a face.

"Fur and gills do not mix." Nathan shook his head.

"No they don't." Korim nodded. "Or numerous other mistakes one could make."

"Felsin with feathers." Kell suggested, challenging Nathan in their favorite game of verbal one-upsmanship.

"Felsin with fly-eyes." Nathan replied easily, getting into the game as they walked and earning a respectful look for the nasty mental image.

"A Dracon with no scales." Kell came back with after a moment.

"Canem with two tails." Nathan responded, going for absurdity and inspired by the Black Lab who'd just walked past.

"Ferrin taur." Kell came back with.

"Ouch." Nathan said respectfully for that bizarre image. "Mer-Ursan." He replied, going for the mythological fish tail look.

"Mouse-Insect morph."

"Hummingbird-Dinosaur morph." Nathan snickered.

"Good one." Kell granted him with a grin. "Owl-cat."

"Interesting." Nnathan nodded. "Wolverine-alligator morph."

"Aquatic mouse with tentacles."

"Frog morph with bat wings." He said, thinking they were really giving the universe way too many ideas.

"A frog with fur." Kell countered.

"Salamander taur with hummingbird wings." Nathan grinned broadly.

"Human." Kell came back with a smirk.

"But they're real." Nathan objected.

"* _And they're_ really _strange looking._ *" He commented silently out of politeness for any nearby, though he didn't see any.

"* _Stranger acting then looking according to Cazi._ *" Nathan replied.

"* _A critter with no fur or scales are weirder than they look?_ *" Kell looked at him curiously.

"* _They have fur, it's just really, really short._ *" Nathan pointed out. "* _And they're so confused they can't figure out how many sentient races live on their homeworld._ *" He smirked. "* _They know they're the dominant one, and seem to be in varying stages of denial regarding any others._ *"

"Okay, you win." He shook his head. "Human with feather hair."

"Now that's weird." Nathan laughed broadly. "Avar with porcupine quills." He added after making sure there wasn't one nearby.

"Avar with gills."

"Duck morph with antlers."

"Mephit without skin."

"Now that's just messy." Nathan replied making a face. "Skunk morph with peacock feathers."

"Black Lion with peacock feathered wings." Kell shot back even with a bit of a purr for the visual of Nathan's last choice.

"Turtle morph with moth wings." Nathan snickered, as he got an image of uncle Corwin with brightly colored peacock wings. That was just too weird.

"That's an image." Kell snickered and shook his head. "How about a Lupo with antlers."

"There's one with a real reason to chase his tail." Nathan grinned. "Boa constrictor morph with leopard fur."

"A fish with fur." Kell took up the challenge.

"Whole new kind of catfish." Nathan snickered. "Bioluminescent reindeer morph."

Korim quietly listened to the two kits banter, taking notes so he could check how many of their strange notions were actually catalogued creatures. The universe was much stranger place than most people thought.


	4. Testing Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kell forgets that his Father doesn't know everything about him, and a simple request to go outside for a few hours turns into a rather serious conversation.

"Good afternoon, Father." Kell smiled warmly at the tall blue Dracon in the milling, organized chaos of the meal hall.

"Good Afternoon, Kell." Korim smiled back. "How are lessons going today?" He asked as he gestured for the young feline to join him.

"Very well." He sat and relaxed as his food appeared. "I was wondering if it would be okay if Nathan and I go to that waterfall pool you to me too my first day."

 "You'll need someone to fly you there." Korim pointed out. "Have you asked anyone?"

"Actually I checked out the trajectory and winds, and I know enough air magic to get there and back on my own wings."

"Your own wings?" Korim asked, looking at the young feline curiously. "I didn't realize your transformation studies at gotten that far along."

"They haven't." He shook his head, suddenly realizing that his father didn't know the extent of his natural shifting abilities. "One of my natural forms is a gray Dracon-kin."

"Grey?" Korim asked, suddenly a good deal more interested.

The kit nodded and paused in his meal, a touch unnerved by the sudden attention. "Would you like to see it now?"

"After lunch will be soon enough." Korim nodded easily. "And not right here." He added, as he reached into the Great Library and accessed the records on the only world known to have Gray Dracons.

"Yes, father." He responded easily and almost reflexively, turning his attention to the food that was still something he relished three or even four times a day.

The two ate quietly, with half of the Blue Dracon's attention on the survey report on Tyraxis, a world in a very distant part of the multiverse. His aunt had surveyed the world in the previous cycle, and he wondered what it was like now almost twenty millennia later. Would the strange polarized world be as slow changing as Draconea, or would its lack of StarFire's gentle guidance make it more volatile.

He was still musing when he realized that Kell had finished and was waiting patiently for him.

"Let's go to my study." Korim said, as he stood from the table and led the way to his office, his younger son padding along at his heals.

"Okay, lets see this Grey Dracon form." Korim said gently, once they were in his office.

Kell nodded and relaxed into his largest form. Still lanky in early adolescence and Kell's natural build, the fine-scaled gray Dracon-kin was definitely only kin. His wings were wide and the leather connected to his back all the way down to the upper part of his whip-like tail.

He looked up at his father with bright blue eyes, distinctly different from the rich orange ones of his Felsin forms. Despite the biped nature of the form, it's forward angled stance and strongly back-hinged legs was more reminiscent of a True Dracon standing upright than a Dracon's nearly perfectly vertical posture.

"Very close." Korim nodded. "The color is definitely the same. The only question remaining is how." He said quietly thinking out loud. "Does this form glide or is it a true flyer?" He asked as he looked over the large form.

"A glider, but I ... know ... I will be able to fly when I'm older." He said a little uncertainly. "I'm not too sure how I know."

"Probably the way Dracons know how to glide without being taught, or the way Felsin shifters know how to change from one form to another." Korim said reassuringly. "Some things nature just gives us, whether it's instinct or racial knowledge is hard to say. But it doesn't matter." He said with a gentle smile. "What you may not know is that Grey only occurs in Dracon or Dracon-kin on one world in all the worlds we've explored in the multiverse. In Dragon-kin it's almost as rare."

"I have noticed." He said quietly. "I haven't worn it before ... kind of for that reason."

"You really don't need to worry." He smiled. "You are who you are regardless of coloration. Shapeshift doesn't really faze Dracons since shapeshift doesn't change a person's aura, which is quite visible to Dracons and is as unique as fingerprint or the pattern of a tiger's stripes." He added reassuringly. "It's just very odd that such genetics would be in your makeup, I'm quite sure the SG does not have access to Tyraxis. I think part of your heritage may be courtesy of Caito." He chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He smiled faintly and shifted back to his default half-breed Felsin form. "Just including Dracon in a Gen 0 mix is not done. It either destabilizes the mix, or it breaks sections of any programming, like loyalty. It's not done intentionally anymore."

"I don't think it was ever done intentionally." Korim said easily. "Dracons are linked on a level that the SG wouldn't want. And we are a stubbornly independent bunch, not a trait that goes well with the blind loyalty such people desire." He chuckled. "And I don't think there's been a Gen 0 yet that Caito didn't tamper with." He said thoughtfully, and then wondered about another power signature he'd seen in his son's aura during the shift. Not the subtle mischievous signature of Caito but of someone else, more powerful and more subtle, but more importantly not one he recognized easily.

"I'm not surprised." Kell snickered. "He's left his signature on everyone of Felsinor, it wouldn't be right to leave the Gen 0's alone."

"Oh, the Gen 0's would've had his signature from the shapeshifting he gave all Felsin in the beginning, but he's always considered the Gen 0 projects as something of a challenge to Felsira's role as creator of the Felsin. And he never ignores such challenges." Korim chuckled. "Thus the signatures from very recent actions."

"No good trickster does." He grinned back. "It's part of the package."

"As much as anything can be said to be standard about tricksters." Korim chuckled. "They do hate to be predictable."

"Including being unpredictable."

"Though I've never heard of one who could truly be called anything but unpredictable." Korim smiled.

Kell nodded, not having head of one but sure they'd hate being call it all the same.

"But back to your request." Korim said easily. "Have you ever flown carrying anyone before?"

"No one as heavy as Nathan," he acknowledged. "I probably shouldn't test the theory with him either."

"At least not without having someone present who can back you up if things go wrong." Korim suggested. "I suggest you talk to Altos, he's the flight instructor. His office is the top floor of the northwest tower."

"I will, father." He nodded politely. "Assuming Nathan wants to come."

"That would be the other important question." Korim nodded. "Though he likes the water nearly as much as you do." He added with a smile.

"Yes, but he is still very ... sensitive ... about his lack of shifting ability." Kell said quietly. "He may not want to be around the reminder I have wings and he doesn't."

"Wings or not, it's still you." Korim said reassuringly. "You may just have to accept a little moodiness while he adapts to the idea that you can shift, and he can't. Given his heritage, its something of a disappointment for him. But I think the strength of your relationship will get the two of you past just about anything."

"Oh, yes." He nodded easily. "But part of that strength is not making a point of bringing up things we know upsets the other. Assurances that he is still young and it is far from a settled thing with his heritage don't help much. So I don't shift around him much."

"Which probably helps a great deal." Korim nodded. "But I expect he thinks about it regardless, especially with what Cazi was capable of. If he hasn't shown any sign of shifting by the time he reaches physical maturity, I'll look into it more closely then."

"With three parents that could, the odds of it not manifesting in him naturally is fairly low." Kell nodded slowly.

"Though my information suggests that Cazi wasn't a shifter until his late teens." Korim said reassuringly. "Perhaps he takes after him in that way, though I expect that would be of little reassurance."

"It's not." Kell smiled weakly. "He's not fond of the reminders he's maturing slowly either."

"In some respects he's maturing much like a Dracon." Korim said simply. "Intellectual maturity coming ahead of the rest."

"While I'm physically ahead of all but a handful of other Gen 0's." He nodded. "I'll see if that perspective helps him any when it comes up next. It might. He likes the thought of taking after Cazi a bit more than he can see right now."

"It probably wouldn't hurt." Korim nodded. "Just remember that if he's maturing like a Dracon, sexual maturity will come late for him as well." He said gently. "Just as it will probably come early for you."

"I've noticed." Kell nodded seriously. "I've kinda made a point of socializing with the Adepts because of that. No one in my classes is noticing that stuff yet."

"They wouldn't." Korim nodded. "Dracons are usually a couple decades behind most races in that regard. This is not a problem, since very few Dracons travel much before the age of fifty."

"I can hardly blame them, with what is here." He smiled softly. "It takes a while to take in what's local, before getting curious about what's out there, even for an explorer."

"And with some students we have to actively encourage them to travel." Korim chuckled. "To see the world beyond the bounds of castle and books."

"Some days I think we'll be among them," Kell sighed and glanced out the window. "And some days I can't wait to get out." He shook his head slowly. "It's an odd feeling."

"Not surprising, considering you're not from here originally. And more importantly 'outside' is still something new to you, and novelty has an attraction." Korim said easily.

"It's also where danger is." He said quietly. "There is safety here, but I ... I don't really belong where it's safe. I can feel it, even more than the call of the open sky and clear water. I've got a purpose, and it's not here, and it's not safe." He dropped his eyes to the clean stone floor warn smooth by generations of Dracons walking on it. "Some days I can't wait for it. Some days I remember where I've been out there, and I never want go out there again."

"And what purpose would that be?" Korim asked quietly.

Kell looked up again, out the window. His gaze was distant, for all that his attention was on his father.

"I don't know, father. I can only feel it, that there is something important ... something specific ... that I'm meant to do or be. Sometimes I can almost name it. Every thing I learn, each new field, brings it a little more into focus."

"Just be careful with purposes that come from outside." Korim cautioned. "We are meant to choose our own paths in life, not to let them be chosen for us. The future is fluid and indeterminate, nothing in it is certain until it happens."

"I know father." He nodded. "For now, it is nothing more than a desire to learn." He smiled faintly. "It may just be the fact that I _was_ created to have a very specific purpose, and now I'm trying to find one, now that what I was is no longer what I'm going to be. Createds like me, like the NightBlades, don't ... we were created to do a specific thing. It's part of our nature to have a purpose, a focus. You can take the sniper out of me, but not the nature that made it possible to be a perfect one. The drive to have a focus and be the very best at it." He met his father's eyes. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, you are." Korim smiled. "And from what we've heard, something the NightBlades struggled with after they 'retired'. How to have a 'normal' life, and ignore the drive that was imposed on them. Of course, that in itself was a focus." He chuckled.

"It sounds like limbo." Kell said quietly. "I don't intend to live in limbo."

"Not limbo, but the struggle to reclaim themselves from anything the SG had imposed on them." Korim said simply. "Some struggles are simply more difficult than others. And worthwhile ones are always difficult. However, what we make of ourselves is a choice that must be made for ourselves."

He nodded, slowly considering a statement that only kind of made sense to him. "And made when one is ready."

"Exactly, choices made prematurely are rarely made well." Korim nodded. "And few choices need stand for an entire lifetime. There is always time to reconsider a choice."

Kell nodded again, his mind swimming with the information and implications of what had come from a simple request to go outside for awhile.

"I'm going to see if Nathan wants to go with me." He said in the momentary silence, not wanting to have any more to think about just yet.

"Try the southeast tower, I know he was planning on talking to Seeress Derlawney, and she's usually in the Observation Tower this time of day." Korim suggested.

"Thank you, father." He inclined his head. "I will let you know if he is coming with me or not." He promised before leaving to seek his brother out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kell's breath caught at the vistas visible past Nathan's small frame at the highest point of the entire castle, the Observation Tower.

The small Tiger was standing at the west side of the Tower leaning on the balcony and looking out over the mountains through the magical shields that made falling from the Tower impossible without blocking the view like a physical wall. He seemed unaware of Kell's presence, or much of anything else.

It was a rare enough occurrence to strike the spotted kit as unnatural and set all his senses on alert for what was wrong as he slowly approached his friend.

"Hi, Kell." Nathan said quietly, when his friend had got considerably closer.

"Hi," he edged closer, seeking a scent clue as to what was up. "Something happen?"

"You might say that." Nathan said quietly, his scent a subdued mix of the longing and pain that usually came from discussing his parents. "Friend of Cazi's stopped by to see me."

"Oh," Kell nodded and slipped behind his friend to wrap the other kit in a supportive hug. "Was there anything good of it?"

"Kind of." Nathan said thoughtfully. "It was like meeting a cousin I never knew I had. He showed me how to turn memories into three dimensional pictures you can look at with your eyes, and how to clear up the fogginess that memory gets with time. He even showed me some pictures of Cazi when he was my age."

"It sounds like it was a good meeting, overall." Kell nodded against Nathan's darker fur. "Was he a short kit?"

"He was at the time." Nathan smiled thoughtfully. "But he's as versatile a shifter as Cazi, so he is what he wants to be. But I think that was his 'normal' form."

"As versatile as Cazi?" He looked at his friend very curiously. "Nate ... no mortal is that versatile."

"Who said it was a mortal?" Nathan said quietly. "It was Caito."

"He was that close to Cazi, that he's your cousin if a sort?" Kell asked quietly, accepting the identification without question.

"It's how it felt." Nathan explained. "He just seemed more like someone I could hang out with. Cousin was the best word I could come up with, 'cause he just visits so he's not a brother." The young Tiger said, trying to explain something that he'd gotten to by feeling not logic. "And he and Cazi are that close, at least on a relationship level."

"Did he say why he didn't help you or Cazi when all that went down?" Kell asked gently.

"Something big was going down on the celestial level." Nathan nodded. "Had been for about four years when Maxwell happened, and only just cleared up."

"Sounds like a really nasty round of Power politics." Kell tried to smile and be at ease about it. "At least you have him on your friends list now."

"Apparently, I always did." Nathan chuckled weakly. "I guess he used to visit when I was real little, but I don't remember it very well." He shook his head. "It was just weird, him walking in through the wall here, like it wasn't here."

"I bet." Kell nuzzled his friend. "Did he say if he'd come by often?"

"No promises." Nathan grinned. "But I wouldn't be surprised. Though he did say he couldn't think of a safer place to be."

"Can't say I disagree. Even if something happens, you know father will _fix_ it quite permanently." He giggled. "I like that feeling."

"And I don't know of anyone stupid enough to try and mess with the defenses of both the Castle and the planet." Nathan snickered. "Even the Mephits don't try that."

"Though you have to admit it would be a suitably explosive end to that threat to the Alliance. Mother StarFire would never tolerate it."

"Of course, I don't think they'd get so close." Nathan nodded. "One or more of the True Dragons would be on them as soon as they entered the system."

"Debatable which would cause more explosions. That they had the audacity to try, or that they got that far into the Alliance." Kell shook his head and snickered. "I think it'd cause quite a backlash."

"Well, I suppose they might have some sort of magic cloaking that could get a small number of ships past Alliance detection." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Not too many or the amount of magic in the cloaking would itself be detectable."

"And it's not our worry for a few decades." Kell said firmly, as much to himself as his friend. "We have better things to do, like go to the waterfall lake I told you about."

"Oh, who'd you talk into flying us there?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Umm, I'm going on my own wings." He said quietly. "If you wanted to come, the flight instructor will probably take you, or maybe one of the others." He shuffled a little. "I wasn't sure if you'd even want to come."

"Your wings?" Nathan asked curiously looking at him. "Feeling like playing with transformation magic?"

"Natural form." Kell shook his head, his voice low. "I'm a shifter."

"You are, that's great." Nathan said, clearly trying very hard to happy for his best friend like he knew he should be. But it was hard to miss the pain lying beneath the surface. The pain of a long-standing frustration thrust to the forefront again.

"Thanks," he hugged the other kit. "You'll come into yours. We just don't know when."

"We don't know if." Nathan said quietly. "There's no guarantees. After all, sixty percent of Felsin don't shift." He mumbled.

"Sixty percent of Felsin do not have three gifted shifters as parents." Kell reminded him. "The odds that you did not inherit _some_ shifting ability is bordering on impossible. There is no where for it to come from."

"At least one of Cazi's parents wasn't a shifter, didn't even have the shifter gene." Nathan pointed out. "I'm not sure about Mother's parents."

"Those genes weren't passed on." Kell sighed. "It's your parents that count. A shifter can hardly pass on a non-shifter gene."

"With Gen 0 engineering in the mix?" Nathan shook his head. "No one knows what is possible, it wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to happen." He muttered frustrated. It was the same frustration he'd felt since he'd become stuck in Felsin form. The same pain that he'd felt that one time he'd met his mother's father and learned that in some people's eyes he was a freak.

"Nathan, father is so convinced that you are a shifter that if it doesn't happen naturally he's going to find out why."

"Father doesn't like the universe to prove him wrong." Nathan smiled weakly. "And he's more than willing to argue with it."

"He's good at winning too." Kell hugged him. "You'll see, it'll come in time. And father said that you're aging like a Dracon, so it might be ... well, a lot longer than it'll take me for you to mature. Shifting comes with adolescence as often as earlier."

"Guess that's not surprising." Nathan sighed leaning into the hug. "Caito did say I reminded him of Cazi, though he didn't explain why."

"Could be anything, or everything." He nuzzled the bigger kit. "Sometimes reminders are little things. Or maybe it's just your spirit."

"Well, its obviously not big things." Nathan chuckled. "I sure don't look like him, except maybe height-wise."

"And slow maturity." Kell grinned a bit. "Sense of humor too."

"Well, if I've got a Dracon's growth rate, I can expect a growth spurt around twenty-five." He snickered.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I'll manage not to be the shortest adult in the entire castle." Kell smirked at him. "That would be nice, I think."

"We're in a castle full of Dracons." Nathan smirked. "I think one or the other of us is always going to be shortest adult here."

"Yeah, I know. Kinda funny though." He grinned. "We're the smallest, and probably the most powerful in potential."

"Which is saying something considering some of the power here." Nathan nodded.

"Many of those have less potential, but much more training, so they can do a lot more than us for now. We can hardly compare to the skill of centuries of practice."

"But there's still some with incredible potential beyond their centuries of practice. Says something when you can be practicing for centuries and still not have fully exploited your potential."

"Not uncommon with Nobles. I think." Kell paused, trying to think of just what percentage of Nobles could say that. "I think at least your Psi potential is even greater than my magical one."

"If I take after Cazi or mother that's not surprising." Nathan chuckled lightly. "Of course, if I have Cazi's psi-gifts I won't read people very well, but I'll be able to use the computer in our room without touching it."

"Either would be very cool." Kell grinned. "Maybe you'll even have both."

"Well, I guess that's on the wait and see list." Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah." He moved closer to draw Nathan close. "Want to go outside for a while?"

"Sure." Nathan said easily.

"Cool. Lets go track down that instructor." Kell grinned and headed off with the Tiger in tow.


End file.
